


This is No Accident

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, M/F Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets a single, pregnant Midgardian woman in New York. When he finds out she has nowhere to go, he takes her in, allowing her to stay in his flat. When he falls deeply in love with her, will the Allfather let them be together, or will he force Loki to return to Asgard to complete his sentence in the dungeons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 

She was a tiny little nymph of a woman, walking hunched over against the strong autumn wind in Manhattan, wearing tattered clothing and carrying a brown leather messenger bag that was loaded down with what appeared to be everything she owned. 

Loki couldn’t help but notice her because she stood out from everyone else on the streets. While the others were bustling about on their way home from work, she seemed like she was simply looking for somewhere to rest. And despite the fact that she looked malnourished and incredibly poor, Loki noticed that she was also breathtakingly beautiful. Midgardian women were not his taste, but her long dark hair and bright blue eyes were striking against her pale, blushing skin. Since his exile, Loki had been bored beyond reason. On a whim, he decided he would follow the woman. 

After all, he had nothing better to do.

Emma was cold, so very cold. She had been walking for days, only stopping to sleep on park benches when she became too exhausted to care what became of her. Her boyfriend had thrown her out of their apartment when he had found out about the baby. He accused her of cheating, saying the child growing in her womb was not his own, but Emma knew the truth. He just didn’t want to take responsibility for her or his child. So now she was homeless. She had begged him to let her stay for just a few more nights until she could find somewhere to go, but he became violent, as he often did, and she left with nothing but the clothes on her back and a few items in her messenger bag.

Emma continued walking a few blocks, knowing there was a fairly comfortable bench ahead where she could rest. Over the last few days, she had grown accustomed to paying close attention to her surroundings, and she noticed a man who seemed to be going the same direction she was headed. There were literally hundreds of people on the streets at this time of day, so she didn’t let herself become too paranoid until she caught him staring at her for the third time. He was a handsome one, and if she wasn’t in this miserable situation, she might have been flattered. He was very tall; probably over six feet. He had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. He looked dangerous.

Suddenly, she became even more paranoid and began to pray that her ex hadn’t sent a contract killer to off her so he wasn’t at risk for being sued for child support. Emma began walking faster.

When she finally reached her favorite comfortable bench, she almost didn’t care if the tall, dark haired man was following her. She was so tired and hungry she had to stop. Emma trod over to the bench and sat, rustling in her bag in search of some peanut butter crackers she knew wouldn’t upset her weak stomach. 

She let her guard down for a split second, and there he stood, towering over her. The tall, beautiful man who was likely there to take her life.

“Hello darling, may I sit?” He had a nice voice too. Emma had always heard that the devil would present himself as everything she’d always wanted. 

She scowled at him, but did not wish to be rude. 

“Sure.” She moved her bag.

Loki couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face. Here sat a beautiful woman who was obviously in a bad way, but she was still scared of him. Such was always his luck. 

He would have to try. 

Trying was exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Emma’s breath caught in her throat when the man smirked at her. If he kept that up, she might just let him kill her…

Upon closer inspection, Loki realized the lovely woman he had followed was very young, probably around twenty or so. She had the strangest look on her beautiful face. It was a mixture of arousal and…fear?   
“What’s your name, love?” Loki finally gathered the courage to ask.

“Don’t do that.” The scowl had returned.

“What have I done already?”

“Call me “love,” when I know why you’re here.”

Loki’s face scrunched in confusion.   
“What?”

“I know he sent you to get rid of me, and I swore I wouldn’t sue him. I stand by that. Just, please let me go.”

Her eyes were so big and pleading. Loki, being the God of Mischief, had to see how this would play out.

“I don’t think so, darling. He offered me a great deal.” He winked.  
Loki immediately regretted his actions when the girl’s eyes filled with tears.

“I have nothing to offer…” She touched her stomach, which was dwarfed between her protruding hip bones and ribs.

“But you must have some empathy for him, or her, even if you have none for me.” 

She put her face in her hands and sobbed. 

Loki had never been more horrified by one of his tricks.  
“No, no! I was only fooling. I don’t even know who you are talking about! I…” 

And her words hit him. ‘Him or her.’

“Oh, my darling, are you…are you with child?” He grinned, delighted.   
Loki loved children. They always enjoyed his tricks.

The girl peeked at him through her fingers and nodded once.

Emma hesitated before looking at the man again. She was afraid he was lying to her just to get close enough to strike. 

“I’m really not going to hurt you. Especially in your delicate condition.”   
There it was again; the grin. This man could charm an attacking grizzly bear and convince it to give him a cuddle. 

“Will you tell me your name so I can obey your previous request to stop calling you ‘love’ or ‘darling’?” 

“You’re not here to kill me?” Emma asked.

“As I said, love.” He smirked.

“My name is Emma.”

“So nice to meet you, Emma, darling. My name is Loki.”   
He winked at her when he called her ‘darling’ again, and this time, he was rewarded with a blush.

She was breathtaking when she blushed. Loki almost lost his own breath. He immediately decided that trying would be worth it with Emma.   
“May I ask a personal question, Emma?” 

She looked up at him through her lashes, and her piercing eyes penetrated his soul.   
“I guess.”

“Why are you wandering the city streets all alone? You’re clearly exhausted, hungry, and afraid. Of what, love?” 

Emma sighed. “Wow, that is personal. Why do you want to know?”

Loki did his best to appear disarming.   
“I am simply concerned about a young woman, with child, alone and hungry.”  
He touched her hand tentatively, and was glad when she did not pull it away.

“The short version is that my ex-boyfriend kicked me out when he found out about our little…accident. He claimed it wasn’t his. But it most definitely is. I never cheated.”

Loki was momentarily horrified by her words.  
“Emma, this child growing within you is no accident. He, or she, is miracle! No matter what your bastard ex-boyfriend thinks.” 

Tears came to Emma’s eyes, and Loki thought he had said the wrong thing again, but suddenly Emma’s arms were wrapped around him.   
“I think so too, Loki!” 

Loki couldn’t help himself. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He couldn’t understand how she could smell so lovely after walking for days, but she did. He took the chance and lifted his hand to stroke her hair.

“Tell me what frightens you so.”

Emma stiffened, but she stayed wrapped in Loki’s arms.   
“Erik. He said he would make me suffer if I tried to get a dime from him. I promised that I wouldn’t, but he didn’t believe me. I wanted to stay for just a few days until I could find a place to go, but he…”

“Tell me,” Loki urged.  
“He sh-shoved me d-down the stairs…and he said that was a p-preview,” She sobbed.

“So this is the bastard ex. Erik.”

“Y-y-yes.”

“He lives in Manhattan?”

“Y-yes…”

“Don’t you worry darling. I’m sure he will get his.” Loki continued to pet Emma’s hair until her sobs quieted.

Loki was glad Emma’s face was hidden in his shoulder. He was certain his eyes glowed red with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki knew he had to keep his anger in check if he was going to convince this sweet girl to let him help her. Keeping anger at bay was not his strong suit.

Emma raised her head, still keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Her beautiful eyes glistened with tears, and Loki debated telling her the truth, that he was already smitten with her, but he lost his nerve.

“I think everyone deserves that, don’t you?”  
“Listen, Emma, why don’t you come with me? I have a comfortable place not too far from here where you’ll be safe.” 

Loki held his hands up to show her he meant nothing lascivious. “It’s two bedroom, so…”

Though he made the offer of her having a private room, his head was already filled with images of her writhing in pleasure beneath him. He mentally ordered himself to stop…

…Although the idea of her, round with child, naked in his arms… he had to think of something else at that moment. Anything else.

Emma stiffened, and Loki feared she would reject him and bolt.

Emma looked at Loki’s strikingly handsome face and could not fathom why he would want her to come live with him. 

Several thoughts bombarded her mind all at once:

‘What if I can’t keep my hands off of him?’  
‘I wonder if he has some peanut butter crackers…’  
‘God, a soft bed would feel so good…’  
‘A soft bed with him in it would feel so good…’  
‘For God’s sake, Emma!’

Regardless, she knew she couldn’t turn him down. She really had nowhere to go.

“Loki, are you sure about this?”

Loki smiled, and Emma felt like the sun had broken through the clouds.   
“Yes! Let’s go, darling! Let me carry your bag for you. Is there anything you need? We can stop and pick up whatever you need to make you more   
comfortable.”

Loki was rambling excitedly, and Emma looked up sheepishly.  
“Peanut butter crackers?” She blushed deeply, and Loki chuckled.

“Darling, I’ll get you all the peanut butter crackers you can eat.”  
Emma didn’t know why she craved them, but they were the only thing she could eat without being violently ill these days.

Loki guided Emma to a small market close to his flat, and bought the entire stock of peanut butter crackers. Emma smiled like he had handed her the keys to a Park Avenue mansion, and Loki felt like a king.

When he led her into his flat, Loki had one emotion that overrode all others; he finally felt like he wasn’t alone on Midgard. He didn’t know how long this arrangement would last, but the past few hours with Emma had been the best of his life.

Emma felt very out of place in Loki’s flat. It was so luxurious. She had never stayed anywhere with such beautiful furnishings, and the carpet was so lush beneath her feet. Loki led her around, showing her where her room was, along with the bathroom and kitchen.   
Emma’s room was sparsely decorated, with mostly white and gold bedding and curtains, but she was most excited about the king sized bed and the fluffy down pillows piled upon it. 

Loki’s room, however, looked like it was made for sin. His bed was a sleek, shiny black four poster with a green satin comforter. His windows were adorned with green satin curtains tied with gold tassels. Emma let out an audible sigh as her mind conjured an image of a naked Loki lying across his king sized bed.

“Everything okay, darling?” Loki asked her, his voice laced with concern.  
Emma blushed deeply, then nodded.

“Just so sleepy, and…I’m just so grateful Loki. Thank you so much.” She turned and threw her arms around his neck.

Loki was not prepared for her hug attack. He had just been thinking of her, lying naked across his bed, and suddenly she was in his arms. He was very concerned she would feel the evidence of his roaming mind.

“You’re welcome, love. Thank you for accepting. Now, you’ve had a rough few days. Let me run a bath for you. You can relax for a bit, and I’ll get your bed ready. Tomorrow I’ll take you out to get some new clothes. I assume you didn’t get to bring much with you.”

“Oh Loki, you don’t need to do that!” 

“But I want to, and I always get what I want,” He winked.

When Emma emerged from the bath, she saw that Loki had left some fancy body lotion for her, a pair of shorts, and one of his shirts. 

She heard him call through the door, “I left one of my clean shirts and a pair of boxers for you if you’d like to use them. They’ll be way too big for you, but I promise they’re clean!” 

Emma giggled at him and slipped into them.  
When she walked out, Loki whistled. 

“You make that look good.” Emma blushed and smacked his arm.

“Here, my darling. Climb into bed. I’ll turn out the light.” 

Emma’s eyes were drifting closed as Loki pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. She could have sworn he kissed her forehead before turning the light off.

Loki made sure Emma was asleep, then locked the doors. He had business to attend to with a bastard named Erik.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki walked through the streets with purpose. He methodically retraced Emma’s steps using her scent as a guide, knowing this alone would lead him to Erik. 

Thanks to his Jotun blood, he had some fairly useful tricks that no one else knew about. 

At times, he had to backtrack because Emma had favored certain hideouts, but eventually Loki stood in front of a dilapidated apartment building.   
He took a deep breath, trying to convince himself not to actually kill Erik. He walked up the stairs and banged on the door still unsure whether the bastard would live through their confrontation.

A man with shaggy brown hair and bloodshot eyes opened the door.  
“The fuck do you want?”

That was it. 

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed, and he growled, “Are you the Midgardian bastard called Erik?”

“Huh? Uh, I dunno about midwhatever bastard, but I’m Erik. Who the fuck are you?”   
The man was sneering, and Loki could tell he was drunk.

“I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

Loki had always wanted to say that just one more time. He then grabbed Erik’s shirt with both hands, flinging him out the door. He pushed him back against the balcony railing so that he was off balance. Erik was now at his mercy. If Loki chose to tip him just the tiniest amount, he would fall backwards from the balcony.

“Do you think it makes you a man to hit a pregnant woman? To threaten her? To scare her?”  
Loki was gritting his teeth, and Erik was trembling. Erik didn’t answer. 

“DO YOU? ANSWER ME!”  
Loki picked Erik up off of his feet, dangling him off of the balcony.

“N-no…Sir.” 

“Does it make you feel strong to push a pregnant woman down the stairs?” Loki shook him, hard enough to make his teeth rattle. “Does it make you feel better about your meager existence, mortal? Does it make you feel powerful, you PATHETIC LITTLE MAGGOT?!”

“N-n-no…sir.” 

Loki jerked Erik away from the balcony, but did not set him on his feet. Instead, he pulled him up to his face.

Jaw clenched, he suddenly changed to his Jotun form.

“If you ever lay another hand on Emma, or any other woman, I will know, and I will come back and finish this. You will never speak to Emma or even speak OF her again. Are we clear, Erik?” 

“Y-yes…s-sir.”

Loki dropped Erik on the ground and started to walk away when he realized his shoe was damp. 

“Erik, did you piss on my shoe?” Loki looked back at Erik to see that his jeans were soaked. Erik scrambled up and ran into his apartment, slamming the door. 

“Ehehehe…”  
Loki waved his hand, and the shoe was clean again.

 

Emma was still sleeping when Loki woke up the next morning, so he decided to make her some breakfast. She needed to eat something besides peanut butter crackers if she was going to grow a healthy baby. Loki couldn’t help smiling when he thought about the child, even though it wasn’t his. 

He set about the kitchen making scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes, in case she wanted something sweet.   
When he was finished, he went into her room to wake her.

Emma was curled up under the blankets, her hair fanned out across the pillow, her cheeks rosy, lips parted in sleep. She was adorable, and Loki couldn’t help staring at her for a moment. He knelt down next to the bed, and in a moment of weakness, brushed a stray hair away from her face. She stirred, and he jumped back, knocking the nightstand over. 

“Oh! Geez, Loki you scared me!” 

He tried to think of something witty to say, but the words wouldn’t form.  
“I’m so sorry, darling. I came to wake you…I made breakfast,” he stuttered. 

He quickly righted the nightstand and retreated to the living area to escape his humiliation.

Emma padded out to the kitchen, and was immediately assaulted by the scent of bacon. She didn’t want to be rude and turn down the gesture of breakfast, but so far, this baby had been offended by most major food groups. 

Loki grinned awkwardly at her.  
“You’re eating for two, so I made a lot. Is there anything I left out, love?”  
He grinned, and her knees almost gave out.

“No, this looks…amazing, Loki!” 

“Eat as much as you like, darling. You haven’t had enough to eat as of late.”   
Loki’s genuine concern for her and the baby was so sweet, Emma had to look down so he couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

She sat down at the table and ate as best she could, hoping her stomach would accept the offering.

When they had both finished, Loki excused himself to get ready for their shopping trip. Emma didn’t have much to wear, and she’d already had a bath the night before, so she slipped into her old clothes and sat on the couch. 

Only a few minutes passed before she felt the twisting nausea in her stomach that made her run for the bathroom. 

Thankfully, the bathroom door was unlocked, but Emma didn’t have time to notice anything else. 

She flung herself over the toilet and began ridding herself of the offending breakfast.

After a few seconds, she rested her face on the cool porcelain, knowing she’d have to shower again anyway.

“Damn…I thought I was a good cook.”

Emma jerked her head up to see Loki standing directly behind her, wearing only a towel hanging from his hips. His hair was wet, cascading past his broad, muscled shoulders, and little drops of water still clung to his marble chest. 

Emma sighed audibly at the sight of him. He looked like a god, not a man.

“I was only joking, love. Are you alright?” He knelt down, rubbing her back in gentle, rhythmic strokes. 

“I’m better now.” 

Emma took a chance, and ran her hand down his bare chest. Loki shivered, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma looked up as Loki grinned, then snatched her hand away from his bare chest as quickly as she could. 

“Sorry. I just…”

Loki grabbed her hand, and she stopped. He was rubbing small circles on her palm with his thumb.   
“I’m not bothered, love.”

Their eyes were locked, and Emma couldn’t look away. His emerald eyes were so deep and mysterious. They were kind, but they had seen so much pain. She felt it when she looked at him.

Loki could almost feel Emma looking into his soul. He felt her presence like she was engulfing him. He couldn’t break away from her, and he didn’t know if he really wanted to. A single tear made its way down Emma’s face, and it was enough to break the hold she had on him.

“What…um, what just happened?” Emma blinked a few times, wiping her face.  
“I honestly do not know,” Loki answered.

Emma took a shower, got dressed, and went to meet Loki in the living room to go out. She found him sitting on the couch staring down at his hands, frowning. 

“Listen, I’m really sorry about earlier. I wasn’t trying to be…inappropriate,” Emma said, blushing. 

“I meant it when I said I wasn’t bothered, darling. I am a man, you know.”   
He winked at her, but she could tell something was still bothering him.

“Let’s go get you something to wear, love. Pretty soon you’ll need maternity clothes, too!”  
Emma was astounded by his excitement over her baby. She only wished the baby’s father had felt the same way.

 

Loki took Emma to several shops, insisting that she pick out anything she liked. Emma was very uncomfortable with the arrangement, and continued to tell Loki not to buy her anything. 

“Emma, did I not tell you that I wanted to do this?”

“Well, yes.”

“And did I not tell you that I always get what I want?”

“But…”

“No buts. If you don’t pick something out, I’ll have to come back later without you, and who knows what you’ll end up with.”  
Emma sighed, knowing she had lost the battle. 

“Darling, you need some clothes.”  
Loki was rummaging through a rack, but Emma couldn’t see what he was looking for. Suddenly, he held up two tiny outfits; one in pink, the other in blue.   
“And so does the baby…” he grinned. 

“Oh, Loki! They’re precious!” Emma walked over, touching Loki’s arm. 

“Did you find what you need?” 

Emma wrinkled her nose. “I found some really pretty shirts and some jeans, but I have no clue if they’ll fit a few months from now. This pregnancy thing is so confusing.”

Loki walked over to the store clerk, and seconds later the woman came over to greet Emma.   
“I hear congratulations are in order!” Emma blushed and thanked the older woman.

“I have just the thing to help you, dear. Come with me. By the way, my name is Barbara, but you can call me Boo.” The woman smiled kindly, and Emma liked her immediately. 

Boo led Emma into the dressing area, and showed her a big fake pregnant belly with shoulder straps.   
“This will help you figure out what size you need. Just pull it over your shoulders and put your clothes on like you normally would!”

Emma waited until Boo left, then sighed. Damn. 

She then heard Boo talking to Loki outside.   
“Dad, you can go see if you want. Make her model for you!”

Double damn.

“Hear that, darling? I would love to see you…” 

Emma quickly slipped into jeans and a shirt, rolling her eyes at the mirror.   
“I don’t think you do…I look like a-“

She was interrupted by the door opening. Loki peeked inside.   
“…goddess,” Loki whispered. He was staring at her, totally slack-jawed. 

“You’re breathtaking.” 

Emma looked down at her big belly and snorted. “You’re on crack.” 

Loki looked utterly confused. “On what?”

“Crack, you know. Drugs.”

“No, I assure you that I am not. Can I…Can I touch it?”

“My big, fake belly? Sure, knock yourself out.”

Loki took two large strides over to Emma and gently laid his hand on her belly. He knew it wasn’t real, not yet, but he couldn’t hide his excitement. She was just so beautiful, and as strange as it sounded, he already loved this baby like it was his own. He placed his other hand on her belly, and 

Emma shifted her weight uncomfortably.  
“Loki?”

He looked into her eyes and stepped forward until they were toe to toe. Loki reached to take her face into his hands, lifting her chin ever so slightly upward. Emma closed her eyes, sighing. 

Just before their lips touched, Loki heard Barbara walk into the room.  
“Awwww, how sweet! And look at you, pretty momma!” 

Loki stepped back, looking at Emma longingly.   
Emma was smiling at him, not paying attention to Barbara. 

“…well, did they dear?”

“……”

“Emma, darling,” Loki said, snapping her out of her reverie. 

“What? Oh, um, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, dear! Pregnancy brain fog. It gets the best of us! I asked if the rest of the clothes were good.”

“Yeah, really…good,” Emma was still looking at Loki. 

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

As Loki led Emma out of the shop, she was still thinking about their almost kiss. She couldn’t believe Loki had found her the least bit attractive with that huge stomach and tent sized blouse, but he appeared to be mesmerized. 

Her head was in the clouds at that moment, and she came within seconds of walking straight in front of a car had Loki not grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

“Watch yourself, love.” 

“Oh!”

Loki stopped, looking concerned. “Are you feeling alright, darling?”

“I’m really hungry, actually.” She didn’t want to admit she’d been thinking about the almost kiss and gotten almost killed.

“I’m so sorry! Of course you are, darling! Let’s get something to eat. What does that baby want? Not bacon, I’m assuming.”

Emma laughed, shaking her head.  
“I’m not sure what to get. It seems that no matter what I eat, the baby doesn’t like it, unless it’s peanut butter crackers.”

“I think I know a place,” Loki grinned, taking her hand.

 

Emma had never been to the little cafe before, but Loki was right; the place was perfect. They had a buffet with everything from salad to steak, and most importantly, crackers with every imaginable topping. Emma was happily stuffing her mouth full of fancy club crackers smeared with organic peanut butter when Loki suddenly paused mid bite.

“Emma, please stay with me. I mean, I know we don’t know each other well, but I…I am really enjoying your company.”  
His eyes were so sincere, yet so melancholy. Emma reached across the table to touch his hand, and she felt it again. The same heart-wrenching sadness she felt from him in the bathroom earlier. He was terribly lonely. How could someone so kind be this lonely? 

Emma blinked a few times to stop herself from openly crying in public.  
Loki was looking at her with the strangest expression on his face.

“Oh, Loki. I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.” He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. It was a beautiful sight. 

“Thank you, love.”

 

When they returned to Loki’s flat, Emma noticed that Loki was distant. He wasn’t cold to her, but she could see that something was bothering him. She went to her bedroom to put her clothes away and give him some space.

 

Loki couldn’t shake the feeling that Emma had read his thoughts, and it scared him. She could not find out who he was or she would run away and he would never see her again. He was already broken. Now he had fallen in love with a woman who would most likely never love him back.   
He decided that if he was going to have any chance with her, he needed to make his feelings known.

Emma had always been an empath. She felt the emotions of people around her. Sometimes it energized her, especially in crowds of extremely happy people. But sometimes it made her feel horribly depressed. She had even lost friends because of it. She tried to suppress the ability as much as possible because most people couldn’t understand how she could feel what they felt. They thought she was faking it. Those accusations were the worst.   
She had never experienced anything like what she felt when she touched Loki, though. Usually, she had to hear a person’s story before she felt anything. All she did was touch him. She was almost afraid to do it again, but she wanted to so badly.

Emma heard a knock at her door. 

“Are you busy, love?”

“No, no. Come in,” Emma smiled. She was glad he’d come. She didn’t want to go to sleep without saying goodnight to him.

“Are you excited to have some clothes?”

“Oh, you have no idea!” Loki smiled, and Emma’s knees grew weak again. 

“You should do that more often, you know,” Emma said, blushing.

“Well, we can go again tomorrow if you like.”

“No, I mean smile! It's…”

Loki cut her off by stepping towards her so that they were almost touching.   
“Emma, what did you see when you touched me? Was it terrible? Do you think I’m a monster now?”

His eyes. They were so sad. 

“A monster? Why on Earth would I think that?”

“Tell me then. What was it?” 

“Loki, I don’t think it’s such a good idea to talk about this. It’s just an impression. It’s not a science.” 

“Please, Emma.”

“Sadness…loneliness…that’s what I saw. It broke my heart.” Tears started to fall down Emma’s cheeks.   
“Loki, how can I make it better? Please let me help. I can’t bear it.” 

Loki looked at her for a moment. He didn’t know what she would say, so he just took a leap.

“Kiss me, Emma.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki’s face was inches from her own, and Emma’s breath caught in her throat.   
For a moment, all she could do was look into his eyes. She had dreamt of kissing him since the moment he spoke to her on that bench, but now she was afraid. What would she feel when her lips touched his? 

“Emma?”

Suddenly, her hands were in his hair, and her lips crashed into his. 

Emma desperately tried to block out the images that came soon after. Flashes of emotion; sadness, loneliness, regret, pride, anguish, vengeance, but the overriding emotion she felt was intense love. 

Love.

Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his body. He felt as though he could keep her if he held her close enough. Too soon, Emma broke off the kiss, and Loki felt bereaved.

“I’m sorry, love. Did I do something wrong?” 

Her face was confused, almost sad.   
“Who is she, Loki?”

“Who?”

“The one you care so deeply for? You were thinking of her while we kissed.”   
Emma’s eyes filled with tears. 

“No, no. Emma. There is no one, darling. What did you see?”

“You are in love. I know that for sure. There are very few things I can say for sure when I see these things, but as for this, I am certain.”

Loki dropped his head, looking at the floor. He didn’t know what to do. He absolutely could not tell her the truth right now. She would think he was mad. Hel, he thought he was mad. He’d fallen deeply in love with this woman and her unborn baby in less than three days.

“I think I should get some sleep now, Loki. I’m sorry I am so…perceptive.” Emma wiped her eyes and crawled into bed.

Loki paced his living room for several hours trying to decide what he should do. It was almost three in the morning, and he wanted one more glance at Emma before he retired to his own bed. 

As quietly as he could, Loki crept over to the bed and sat down next to her. She was curled into a ball on her side, and she looked cold. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and lightly kissed her cheek.

“It’s you, Emma. I love you.”

 

Meanwhile in Asgard:

Heimdall watched Midgard as well as the rest of the nine realms. He had been instructed to notify Thor if Loki did anything out of the ordinary. He was not sure if this incident qualified, but he did not want to take any chances.

 

Loki woke the next morning determined to make things right with Emma, but when she walked in carrying her messenger bag, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Where are you going, love?”

“Loki, I don’t think this is going to work out. I need to find somewhere else to go.”

“Emma, no.” 

“Please, Loki. I just…I have to.”

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll find somewhere.”

 

Loki was suddenly livid. His heart was broken. Again. Had he not suffered enough?! 

Emma watched as his sadness was replaced with rage.

“And you’d rather be on a park bench than with me! The monster!”   
“That’s how everyone feels in the end. You wanted to know why I was so lonely. Well, you have your answer. People like you. In the end, you will leave me. Always,” he sneered.

Loki banged his fist on the countertop, and Emma ran from his flat, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma ran for a few blocks, then realized that she would probably faint if she kept it up. She was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe, and tears were blurring her vision. She didn’t want to leave, but she couldn’t stand the idea that she might be keeping Loki from the woman he loved. 

What if she had come to visit him and found Emma there? It would have been Emma’s fault that Loki lost her.   
The worst part of the whole situation was that Emma was falling in love with Loki. After he had left her room last night, she cried herself to sleep. His kiss had been nothing short of magical. She’d never been kissed like that.   
Now she had to go.

Loki slid down the counter onto the floor, put his head in his hands, and didn’t move for what seemed like hours. He couldn’t even muster the energy to lift his head. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he thought about Emma and her baby. He despised himself for yelling at her before she left. He really was a monster.   
She deserved better.

Loki heard a knock at his door. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.  
“Emma?”

The door swung open, banging against the wall.

“Brother? What are you doing on the floor?”

“Thor. What in Odin’s name are you doing here?”   
This day just got better and better.

“I’ve come to bring you home for a few days. Our father-”

“Correction. YOUR father,” Loki snapped.

“The Allfather wishes to speak with you.”

“I’m not going.”  
Thor grabbed Loki by his shirt, dragging him out the door. 

“Heimdall!”

 

 

Erik had lain low for a few days, but he had also gathered a few friends to help him out. He was going to find Emma and make her regret sending her new boyfriend to scare him. Erik didn’t know how he had managed to create such a convincing illusion, but he didn’t buy it now that he was sober.

Emma walked around the city looking for leads on a job until it started to get dark. Then she began heading toward a safer part of town. She didn’t know if she could stand to spend the night on her formerly favorite bench. That was Loki’s bench now, and her heart couldn’t be there without breaking.

Just as she was beginning to feel more comfortable about her surroundings, she caught a glimpse of one of Erik’s friends lurking behind a dumpster staring at her. 

She walked faster, and slammed right into Erik.  
“Emma! I’ve been looking for you!”

Erik wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Emma wiggled away from him as quickly as possible, but he grabbed her hand.  
“Baby, I miss you. I’m so sorry. Come home. Please!” 

“Erik, I don’t think…” 

Everything went black.

 

“Loki. I’ve brought you here to discuss your involvement with the mortal woman called Emma,” Odin said, staring down at Loki from his throne.

“What of it?” Loki was listless, and couldn’t care less if Odin was unhappy with him.

“You were given specific instructions. You are not to alter Midgardian life in any way. Can you not follow simple instructions?”

“Evidence will give you your answer,” Loki smirked.

“THIS IS NOT A JOKE! You will go back to Midgard and you will follow my rules. Is that understood?”

“Mmm.”

 

Thor accompanied Loki back to Heimdall, questioning him relentlessly. 

“Who is she, Loki? Why is she so important that you risk angering our father?”

“YOUR father.”

Loki didn’t answer his questions, but when they reached Heimdall, Loki couldn’t stop himself from asking about Emma.   
“Heimdall, is she okay? Did she find somewhere to go?”

Heimdall suddenly looked worried. 

“What is it? Is she okay? Heimdall! Just send me back right now!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Kidnapping, profanity

As soon as Loki left Asgard, Thor turned to Heimdall.   
“Who is this mortal? My brother is not himself.” 

“My Prince, if you wish to help your brother, you only need to know one thing: the mortal he cares so deeply for is in grave danger, as is her unborn child. I have seen Loki’s behavior toward her. He will die rather than let any harm befall her.”

Thor’s eyes grew wide.   
“His powers were bound. He is not much more than mortal himself. He cannot do this alone!”

Heimdall smiled almost imperceptibly as he watched Thor disappear to Midgard.

 

“Time to wake up, bitch.” 

Emma squinted, attempting to see through the haze. She felt like she had a horrible hangover, but that was not possible. She was pregnant. She wouldn’t dare drink.   
She was trying to place the face of the man glaring at her.   
Erik’s friend, Todd.   
Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her.  
Leaving Loki’s flat, crying, searching for jobs, crying more, seeing Todd behind the dumpster, running into Erik…

She had been abducted. Drugged and abducted.

Erik swaggered into the tiny room.   
“She may be a bitch, Todd, but she’s MY bitch, so I’d appreciate it if you let ME call her that.”

Emma tried to stand, but as soon as she got to her feet, she swayed and fell over. The drugs must have been strong. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going? Now that you’re awake, we’ll have to keep you from escaping. Todd, get the zip ties.”

 

Loki knew Emma would not have gone back to his flat, but that did not stop him from looking for her there. 

He had been in Asgard for two days. 

“Damn Odin and his penchant for civic presentation!” Loki was brutally angry. 

“He just HAD to bring the monster to his throne room to chastise him, and now Emma is in danger, and IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”

He took several deep breaths to remind himself that trashing his own apartment would not help Emma, then headed out the door.   
After two days, her scent had dissipated somewhat, but Loki could still catch it if he concentrated hard enough.   
He was already angry with himself for letting her go, but when he caught her sweet scent mixed with the bitter smell of fear and angst, knowing that it was his doing, he wanted to lay down and die.

 

Emma struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. She hadn’t eaten in nearly twenty-four hours, and she could still feel the after-effects of the drugs in her system.   
She worried about her baby. Erik and Todd had been so rough with her, kicking her, pushing her down. It would be a miracle if her baby survived. 

And the way Erik spoke to her, she doubted she would either.

Evidently, Loki had paid Erik a visit. It warmed her heart to think that he cares so much, but now she was afraid for his life.

Erik had jerked her hair back, gritting his teeth, “This is for sending your brute boyfriend to threaten me. Now he’ll never see you again. Let’s see how he likes that! And if he shows up here like he showed up at my apartment, I’ll kill him in front of you.”

She felt sick at the memory.

She tried to focus her energy on figuring out where they were holding her. She didn’t recognize the place. It was too dark to see much, but she could smell the strong odor of paint thinner. Erik didn’t use chemicals for his work. He was a computer programmer, but Todd was a car enthusiast. She was in Todd’s shop. The problem was, she didn’t know where it was located or how she would escape.

 

Thor made his way to Loki’s flat, knowing full well he wouldn’t find his brother there, but he had to start somewhere. He also had to find something less conspicuous to wear. Loki’s clothes were way too tight for comfort, but they would have to do for now. As he was searching through Loki’s belongings to find something suitable to wear, as well as clues to his brother’s whereabouts, he found two tiny outfits; one pink and one blue, carefully placed under Loki’s bed pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Kidnapping, Profanity, Attempted rape, Violence

Thor left Loki’s flat having found no trace of where Loki could have gone. He didn’t dare ask Heimdall for fear of causing unnecessary problems for the gatekeeper. Thor decided that his best course of action would be to simply scour the streets until he found his brother.

Loki had followed Emma’s scent through several little shops, even stopping to ask a few of the clerks if they’d seen her. Each one claimed she had only been there for a few moments to inquire about job openings.   
As the day dragged on, Loki became more and more frustrated. He had followed Emma’s scent all over the city, noting how the bitter sadness had washed over her several times during her journey. Each time he caught that scent, he felt the despair he must have caused her, and he hated himself for it.   
He walked for a few more minutes before noticing a change. Her sweet smell had mingled with something else. Something he recognized. It took him a second before he figured it out. 

“Erik.”

“BROTHER!”

Loki turned to see Thor running toward him. 

“What now?!”

“Loki, I know you’re looking for Emma. I came to help.” 

Thor was trying to diffuse the situation before Loki had a full-scale meltdown. 

“I don’t need your help. Go home. Run back to Odin and tell him I’m breaking his precious rules!”   
Loki was seething. He found it highly unlikely that Thor had come to help him. He was probably just spying for Odin.

“Loki, your powers are bound. You’ll be killed. I can’t let that happen…I know, Loki.”

“What exactly, do you think you know, brother?” Loki spat.

“You love her. And her baby.”  
Loki hesitated for a moment.

“Babies, Thor. Twins. A boy and a girl. But even she doesn’t know that yet.”  
A tear rolled down Loki’s cheek, and he brushed it away as quickly as he could. 

“We’ll find her, Loki.”

 

Darkness was falling. Emma could tell because the last remnants of light were fading in the shop. She was aching all over from lying on the concrete floor, and her wrists were bleeding because Todd had gotten the zip ties too tight.   
In her solitude, she had figured out how Erik had managed to drug her. Erik insisted on tying her hands in the front “in case she needed to use them.” 

She found a tiny pin prick on her palm where he had grabbed her hand when she wiggled away from his embrace. She still had no idea what he’d drugged her with, though. She prayed her baby didn’t get any of it. 

She heard several footsteps, so she pretended to be asleep.   
“Here she is. Now let’s show her what happens to girls who act like whores.”

 

“Loki, why are we going so far? She couldn’t be way out here.” 

They had left the metropolis long ago, and Thor was grating on Loki’s nerves. 

“I already TOLD you, I am following her scent. Now would you PLEASE shut up so I can concentrate? Erik has her, and I’ll be lucky if she’s still alive!”

Thor did as Loki asked, mainly because he had never seen his brother so distraught. Loki had deep, dark circles around his eyes, and his normally shiny black hair was matted to his head. He looked gaunt, like he hadn’t eaten or slept in weeks. Thor was terrified of what would happen if they didn’t make it in time to save Loki’s beloved Emma.

 

Emma opened her eyes to find that there were five sets of feet standing around her. When she looked up, she saw Erik, Todd, and three more of Erik’s friends looking down at her as if she were a piece of meat to be devoured. 

“Why don’t you tell my friends how you got knocked up and tried to trap me, bitch,” Erik sneered, kicking Emma’s ribs. 

Emma curled into a ball, trying as best she could to protect her womb from his assault.

“Erik, I already told you that is not true.” 

“Ha ha ha…I’ll bet your bastard child belongs to that worthless prick that came to threaten me, huh?”   
Another kick.

Tears sprang to Emma’s eyes. She was certain he had cracked one of her ribs, but she was not giving him the satisfaction of letting him know it. 

“I just met him. He gave me a place to stay for a few days. That’s all.”   
She couldn’t think about Loki right now or she would break down. She would do anything to be back at his flat right now.

“Keep fucking lying. You’re going to suffer anyway.” 

He looked to his friends.  
“Do whatever you want to her. I’ve already had her. I’m going to enjoy watching her suffer.”

 

Thor followed Loki in silence until he came to a sudden stop. 

“It’s one of these houses. She’s here, but her scent is all mixed up with a dozen others. Fuck.”

A scream ripped through the silence around them. Loki sprinted up the gravel driveway. 

“Loki, it came from that door. The big one, there.” Thor pointed toward the garage.

Loki abandoned all sense of decorum, grabbed the latch on the door, and ripped the entire door off of the garage, throwing it across the front lawn.

 

Emma had screamed, closing her eyes as tight as she could. Todd was on top of her, having torn her shirt off and pulled her jeans down. Suddenly, the garage door flew off and landed in the lawn. 

There he was. Loki.   
And he looked enraged. Dangerous. Deadly, even.

 

Loki saw Emma, alive, and was momentarily relieved, but when he realized the position she was in, his rage returned tenfold. He stalked toward Todd, picked him up by his neck with one hand, and flung him into a nearby car. He quickly untied Emma’s hands and feet. 

“Are you okay, love?”  
Emma couldn’t speak. She just nodded, and Loki carried her to Thor.   
“Guard her with your life.”

The others scurried away as fast as their legs could carry them, but Loki was faster. 

After flinging the others across the garage with Todd, Loki found Erik cowering in a corner.   
“I thought I told you to stay away from her, MAGGOT!”

Loki was seconds away from snapping Erik’s neck when he heard Thor pleading for him to stop.  
“No, Loki. Please! He’s not worth it. You’ll be banished forever. Let’s take them all to the authorities.”

“I do not care about banishment! I want to stay here anyway!”

“You’ll go to prison, Loki, and I’ll never see you again,” Emma said, her voice cracking.  
Loki dropped Erik on the concrete.

 

Several hours later, Loki and Emma were sitting in the hospital emergency room. The police had arrested Erik and his friends, and Loki had insisted Emma be seen to make absolutely certain she and the baby were okay, even though the paramedics had already checked her out twice.

 

The doctor came into the room looking wary, and Emma was suddenly very nervous.

“Mrs. Laufeyson?”

“Oh, no, um, we’re not-” 

Loki cut her off. “Yes, is everything okay?”

“Well, yes, but…there’s something you need to see.”


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor asked Loki and Emma to follow her into the next room. 

“Doctor, please. Is my baby okay?”   
Emma was starting to break down from the physical and emotional trauma of the past few days.

“I’m just going to do an ultrasound to confirm my suspicions, but yes, your baby is fine. Please stay calm.”

Loki was quickly losing patience with this doctor. She had no idea the torment Emma had been through, and he was opening his mouth to eviscerate her when Emma looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. All of the malice in his heart was gone in an instant.

“Everything is okay, love. Lie back and relax so we can see that precious baby. We’ll get to go home soon,” he crooned, in the most soothing tone he could muster.

Loki helped Emma lie down on the table, and she could feel her tension melt away as he brushed her hair away from her face. Soon, the doctor brought the image onto the screen, and they were both squinting to see her baby. Emma sighed in relief when she heard its heartbeat.

The doctor smiled.   
“Just as I thought. Do you see that?”  
She pointed to the screen.  
“Congratulations! You’re having twins! I thought I heard two heartbeats when we checked you earlier, but I wanted to do an ultrasound to make sure.”

Emma was in shock. She looked up at Loki, blinking a few times. 

“Darling, are you okay? This is wonderful news!” Loki was smiling like a proud dad, and Emma couldn’t fathom his excitement over her predicament. 

Twins.

“Oh, Loki. What am I going to do? I can’t even take care of myself.”

Loki wrapped her in his arms.   
“Shhh, love. For now, just allow yourself this joy, okay? Let’s go home.”

Loki wanted to tell her he would be there every step of the way, that he would do anything for her, and for her babies, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to feel the pain of her rejection.

He usually walked everywhere he wanted to go, but with Emma in her current condition, Loki opted to call a cab to take them to his flat. She was still in shock, so he held her as close as he could all the way there. When they pulled up to the curb, he realized that she’d fallen asleep, so he scooped her into his arms and carried her inside.

He opened the door to her room, but found Thor sound asleep on her bed. He had figured Thor would be here, but he didn’t think to mention that he would need to sleep on the couch. 

Loki carried Emma to his room, gently laid her on his bed, and stood beside her debating whether to remove her shoes and jeans before tucking her in. He didn’t want her to feel like he’d taken advantage of her, but he also hated the thought of her being uncomfortable. He took off her shoes and socks and pulled the blankets over her.

Before long, he was sitting on the floor next to the bed because he just couldn’t leave her. He had planned to tuck her in and sleep on the couch, but he was afraid that if he let her out of his sight she’d be gone again. He leaned his head against the side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Loki didn’t sleep very long before he was jolted awake by Emma’s whimpering.

“Please, don’t hurt my babies!”

She was tossing in the bed covers, and Loki could hear her crying.

He stood up and climbed onto the bed. Her face was scrunched up in horror, and wet with tears. It broke his heart.

“Emma! Emma, love. You’re safe.”

She wouldn’t wake up. She just kept whimpering and crying, so Loki lifted her body into his lap and caressed her face.  
“Emma, you’re home. You’re safe.”

Emma opened her eyes and found herself in Loki’s arms. She looked up to see that he had tears in his eyes. 

“Loki…what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He looked away for a moment, then turned back to her, totally composed.   
“I’m fine, love. You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”

Emma knew he was lying, so she reached up to touch his face in a seemingly innocent gesture. 

“Don’t.” Loki grabbed her clothed arm before she could reach him.   
He looked angry, but she couldn’t tell if he was angry with her or not. 

“Loki, what are you trying to hide?”  
He put his head down and did not answer.

Loki knew that if she touched him, she would feel his anguish over her fear. He knew she would discover just how much it hurt him to see her cry, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Emma gave up on getting an answer. She was too exhausted to argue with him at the moment.  
“Well, I’m going to sleep on the couch so you can have your room. Can I borrow a pillow?”

“Sure,” Loki answered without thinking.

Emma grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on because it smelled of Loki, and there was something underneath. She picked up the cloth thinking it was just a shirt that had gotten stuck on laundry day, but when she realized what she was holding, she gasped out loud. 

The tiny outfits he’d bought for her baby.   
He had been sleeping with them under his pillow.

Everything fell into place.   
The kiss.   
The feeling of love.   
The way his eyes lit up when he talked about her babies.   
The way he denied having a lover.   
He loved her.

“Loki?”

He was pacing the floor, shaking his head. 

“Loki, stop. Please.”

He turned to look at her, and his eyes were filled with pain.   
“What?” His voice cracked.

“Kiss me, Loki.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Explicit sexual content

Loki stood staring at Emma for a moment before taking two large strides toward her. He pulled her into his body, gently pressing his lips to hers. 

Emma fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer and letting out a little moan. She pulled back suddenly, looking up at him.

“Loki I- I’m sorry I left. I was wrong. I wanted to come back the moment I left, but I made you so angry…”

“I was not angry with you, love. I was mad at myself. For not telling you the truth… the truth is…”   
Loki took a deep, shuddering breath.  
“It’s you. I love you, Emma.”  
He gently placed his hand on her still tiny belly.  
“And I love them, too.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears.   
“I love you, too, Loki. I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see you again, and I would never get to tell you that I love you. I’m so sorry.”

Loki smirked. “We could talk about how stupid we were all night, or we could spend all of that time kissing. It’s up to you, love.”

Loki’s lips met Emma’s again, and this time, she felt different emotions from him; there was still some self-loathing, but there was also overwhelming relief, forgiveness, the most intense love she had ever witnessed…and lust. A lust that Emma could not ignore because she was feeling it too. 

Emma broke their kiss and moved down Loki’s neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin around his jaw. Loki let out a soft moan, and she moved to lick the base of his neck. She started to lift the tail of his shirt, but his hands wrapped around her wrists, stopping her. 

“Emma, I think we should wait. You’ve had a tough day, and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

Emma looked up at Loki, stunned and a little hurt. 

“Darling, I am dying to make love to you. You know that, don’t you? You could feel it. But I want you to be sure.”

Suddenly, Emma burst into tears.   
“Loki, please. I need to get the memories of this awful day out of my mind. I was almost raped today! Erik and Todd…but I never stopped thinking about you. Please make me forget, Loki! I need you.” 

She whimpered those last words, and he was done.

Loki gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, scooped her into his arms, and laid her on his bed.   
He took off his shirt, laid down next to her, and began kissing her passionately. His lips never left hers as he pulled her shirt over her head.   
He placed feather light kisses down her throat, nipping and licking her flesh.

“Are your breasts tender, love?”

Emma sighed. “Not too bad…”

Loki unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms, and tossed it to the floor. He then began gently kneading one breast while kissing and licking her other nipple. 

Before long, Emma was panting, and Loki began moving down her belly. He slid his hands down her sides, kissing her softness. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs, caressing her feet as he tossed them to the floor. 

Loki stood and took his pants and boxers off before climbing on top of Emma. She could feel his erection rubbing on her thigh as he made his way back to her mouth. 

“Loki, I want you so much,” Emma crooned.

“You’ll have me, darling.” 

Loki slipped one finger into her panties, circling her bulb, then slowly dipping it inside her.

“Ahhh…” she moaned.

He brought his finger up to his lips, sucking her wetness from his fingertip.   
“You taste delicious, my love.”

“Please, Loki.”

Loki looked into her eyes, his face serious.  
“Are you sure?”

“Loki, I love you so much. I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Loki pulled her panties off, dropping them onto the floor. Kissing her passionately, he slid inside her. They both moaned at the intense pleasure. He threaded his fingers with hers, holding her hands over her head, thrusting gently, and his mouth never left hers. Emma could feel herself losing control. 

“Loki, oh Loki!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes! Please don’t stop!”

Loki reached between them, circling her bulb with his thumb, and she lost herself in the pleasure. Her climax sent Loki over the edge.

Emma was wrapped in Loki’s arms, more content than she’d ever been. Loki was stroking her hair, rubbing his naked feet against hers.

“Emma, did I make you forget?”

“If I say no, will you try again?” She giggled.  
“Yes, Loki. That was…otherworldly. Thank you. Now I have a good memory of this night.”

 

The next morning, Emma woke up alone, but she could hear Loki’s voice in the other room. He was talking to the man who had helped rescue her. He had a strange name too. Was it Thor? They were whispering, but she could hear them quite clearly. She hated to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t   
really help it.

“Does she know who you really are, brother?”

“I’m not supposed to give that information away freely, am I?”

“If you love this woman, you need to tell her. She has a right to know.” 

“You mean I should tell her that I’m a monster so I’ll lose her? Would that make you happy, Thor? I’ve lost everything already, haven’t I? You just can’t stand to see me happy.”

“No, brother. Why would I help you save her if I wanted you to lose her? I just don’t want her to find out on her own!”

 

Emma walked into the kitchen.   
“Find out what?”


	13. Chapter 13

Loki and Thor turned to look at Emma, shock registering on their faces.

“Good morning, Lady Emma.”   
Thor tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but to no avail.

“Good morning, Thor. Loki, would you mind telling me what you’re hiding from me?”  
Emma had her hands on her hips, looking at them both like a mother who had caught her teenaged sons sneaking out of the house.

Loki turned to glare at Thor.  
“You did this! Are you satisfied now? Go home to Odin and tell him of your success. It’ll just be one more reason for him to love you more than me!” He snarled.

“Loki! Whatever is going on here, it’s most certainly not Thor’s fault. Please, my love, just tell me. I love you too much to let anything ruin us now,” Emma pleaded, slowly walking toward Loki.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Emma. If you knew my past, you would run away and never look back.”

Loki’s face turned bitter. A single tear streamed down his cheek.  
“Please, just let me be this way, the way I am now, for you. We could stay this way, in this place. You and me, and our children. Forever.”

Thor tried to leave the room unnoticed, but Emma caught his arm as he walked by her.

“You’re his brother. Talk some sense into him. It cannot be that bad. I just got out of an abusive relationship with a man who threw me down a flight of stairs, and then proceeded to drug me, kidnap me, and let his friends force themselves on me. Loki is the first real gentleman I’ve ever known, and he saved my life. How bad could he be?”

“Lady Emma, as much as I would love to come to your aid, I cannot involve myself in this. Loki must choose for himself. I’ll give you some privacy.”  
Thor went into Emma’s room and closed the door.

Loki was staring at the floor, clenching his fists at his sides.   
“Loki, I can’t be with you if you don’t tell me the truth. We have to be honest with each other…”

“I can’t lose you, Emma!” Loki yelled through his sudden sobs.   
“If I tell you what I’ve done, who I really am, the monster that I REALLY am, you will never speak to me again! And I will die inside. You are all I have.”  
Loki sat down hard on the floor, his head in his hands.

Seeing Loki so distraught broke Emma’s heart into a thousand pieces, and she ran to him, wrapping herself around him as best she could. She took his hands away from his face, holding them tightly in her own, and she could see him the way he saw himself.

 

He is cold, so very cold. His head is barely out of the shadows, but he fights to keep it from sinking into the darkness. Sometimes, he doesn’t know why he still fights it until he thinks of her; his sunrise. The darkness chases him, grabbing at him, pulling him back…it consumed him once before…The attack on New York…He barely remembers killing so many…The darkness had overtaken him.   
He looks into a mirror in his mind, but it is not his face reflected back. It is the face of a red-eyed beast. A face no one could ever love. He is not of Asgard. He is not of anywhere. He is a monster, and he is completely and utterly alone.

 

“Oh, Loki!” She dropped his hands and buried her face in his chest. Emma couldn’t help herself. She cried, letting out loud sobs. It hurt her to feel those things, but the thought of him feeling that way about himself was nothing short of horrifying to her.

Loki looked into her eyes, pain etched across his face.  
“Now you know. I love you so much. So, please be careful.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you’re going to leave me. And I don’t blame you. I’ll never stop loving you, Emma. Ever.”

Emma grabbed hold of Loki’s shoulders.  
“Loki, I’m not going anywhere. I told you, I will not let this ruin us. I love you. You are not alone anymore.”

Loki did not look convinced. Instead, his face grew even more grave. He spoke in low, gravelly tones.  
“You must not have seen everything, then. I killed 80 people in two days. I tried to take over this realm. I opened a portal in the sky and let an army destroy the city. I was taken away in a muzzle and chains like an animal! You don’t belong with a monster like me!”

His voice had gradually risen to a crescendo, but Emma never backed away and never flinched. She stayed wrapped around him.

“I know. I saw. But Loki, I need you, and you need me. I refuse to let you go. You are no monster. You need me to show you that. Please let me.”

Just then, Thor stepped out of Emma’s room. 

“Brother, Lady Emma is right. You are not the monster you believe yourself to be. Let her in. I need to return to Asgard, but I give you my word that I will not speak of this to Odin. If you need me, call to Heimdall.”  
Thor left without another word.

Loki took a deep, shuddering breath as tears still streaked down his handsome face.  
“Okay, love. Tell me what you want to know.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Wait. Loki, I need to know that you trust me.”

Loki screwed up his face.  
“What? Of course I trust you. Who are you going to tell?”

“That’s not what I mean.”   
Emma brushed her hand across his face.   
“I need to know that you trust me with your heart, Loki. I would never ask you to answer my questions if I were planning to let you go. I just want to know you. All of you.”

Loki let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.   
“I do not know what to say. I…The only person who ever offered me the kind of love and acceptance you speak of is Frigga, my adoptive mother.”

“You don’t need to say anything. I love you, Loki. I will be here. Always.”   
“Now, are you ready?”

Loki smirked. “Let the inquisition begin, darling.”

“Okay, this is the one I’m most curious about. You and Thor, you’re…not from here, are you?”

“Ehehehe…New York here, or Earth here?”

“I suspect neither.”

Loki chuckled. “You are correct, love. I am from Asgard. Well, not originally. I grew up in Asgard. I was born in Jotunheim.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Where is that? Those aren’t planets I’ve ever heard of.”

“Asgard is a realm of great beauty, but Jotunheim is the realm of the Frost Giants. That is where I was born.”

“Are you a…?”

“Yes. I am part Frost Giant. They have a particularly negative reputation on Asgard as well as the other realms. You see? I’m not really Asgardian, and I’m not really a full Frost Giant. I’m not really anyone. I don’t belong anywhere.”  
Loki’s eyes were haunted, and Emma wished she hadn’t asked. 

“You belong. Your brother cares for you. That’s obvious.”

Loki’s passive tone suddenly changed. He was easily ruffled.  
“My brother tossed me into an abyss! He overshadowed me my whole life, then, as a result of his own arrogance, was banished to Midgard. When he returned to find me on the throne instead, he made sure to tell mother of my misdeeds.”

Emma raised an eyebrow.   
“What misd-“

Loki cut her off.   
“Emma, I am the God of Mischief and Lies. Thor is the God of Thunder.”   
Loki rolled his eyes.   
“Mischief is what I do. It’s my nature. Odin had chosen Thor as his successor, the new king of Asgard. It was his coronation day, and I knew my brother was not suited for the throne, so I decided to play a prank. It was that day I found out my true parentage, and Thor was banished.”

Emma was silent, considering the implications of what she had just heard.

“I had been lied to my whole life, led to believe I was born a future king, the son of Odin. He had merely stolen me from Jotunheim in hopes of using me as a political pawn. That’s all I ever was to him.”

“How old were you? When you found out?”

Emma almost wanted to stop asking questions. She only thought she felt pain from him when she touched him. Listening to him retell everything cut her to her soul.

“One thousand forty eight.”

Emma gasped out loud. 

“It’s not so old, really. If I were human, I would be around your age right now.”

“Don’t you want to know about New York?” 

Emma shook her head.   
“I already know what I need to about that. The darkness overtook you. It’s not your fault, not really.”

“Don’t you get it, Emma? It IS my fault! This is ALL MY FAULT! I killed 80 people by myself. That doesn’t include the people who died at the hands of the Chitauri. You can’t let me off that easily!”

“Loki, why are you here, on Earth? I mean, Midgard?”

Loki looked puzzled by her sudden return to questioning.  
“I was banished for my crimes on Midgard. Odin ordered that I be stripped of my powers and sent to Midgard to live amongst humankind. He ordered that I stay until I find remorse for my deeds.”

“ I think you may have found it.”

 

Just then, Thor stepped through the front door.  
“So do I. It’s time we took a trip home, brother.”


	15. Chapter 15

Loki turned to face Thor, anger written all over his face.  
“Have you been eavesdropping the whole time?”

Thor had the decency to look embarrassed.  
“Yes, but for a good cause. Listen, brother, I know you love Emma, but if the Allfather were to find out about this, he would put an end to it immediately, and I do not want to see that happen.”

“You’ve changed. Emma is right, you have found the remorse the Allfather sent you here to find.”  
“If we can prove to him that you have completed this journey, maybe he will allow you to bring Emma home with you.”

Loki shook his head, and put his arm around Emma’s waist.  
“I don’t care about him. I only care about her. And I will not subject her to his scrutiny or anyone else’s.”

“Loki, the Allfather has the authority to send you elsewhere if he finds out about your continued involvement with Emma on his own! If he finds out this way, at least you and I can show him evidence of your rehabilitation.”

Emma had been silent until that moment, but she felt she needed to push Loki in the right direction.  
“I’ll do anything I can to help you, love. I’m not afraid. Please, let me be your witness.”

Loki gave her a mournful look.  
“I don’t want you to feel their judgement. I am a black sheep in Asgard, as my girl, not to mention a Midgardian, you shall be the talk of the entire palace. You do not deserve that.”

“I can handle it, Loki.”

Loki looked to Thor, his face an angry mask again.  
“Give us a moment. A private one this time.”

Thor tipped his head and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

Emma opened her mouth to continue her case, but Loki stopped her.

“Darling, it’s not that I don’t want to take you to Asgard with me. If I were a free man, I would be ecstatic at the prospect, but there are some things you need to know if we are going to take this chance…”

Emma nodded, urging him to continue.  
“Firstly, I will be incarcerated upon arrival. I will spend my time there in the dungeons. You will likely be on your own or, more likely, accompanied by guards.”  
“Second, you will be ruthlessly scrutinized by everyone who knows of our relationship, with possibly one exception. You must seek out my mother at all costs. She will be your anchor. I have a feeling she will take to you immediately.”  
“Third, you will be questioned by the Allfather regarding my recent behavior on Midgard. He will be harsh, arrogant, and unfriendly, as he does not want to see me succeed. If it weren’t for my mother, my face would have never felt sunlight again.”

“Lastly, and most importantly, Emma, should this not turn out in my favor, the Allfather will see to it that I am sent to another realm, and I will never see you again. I don’t know if I can take that risk.”

“But if he sees that you’ve changed, you’ll get your powers back. Is that not worth the risk?”

“There is no power worth losing you.”   
Loki kissed Emma’s forehead, pulling her into a tender embrace.

Emma looked into Loki’s distressed eyes.  
“Loki, they will come for you eventually anyway. We should go.”

Loki smirked. “There is one other option…”

Emma gave him a questioning look.

“Well, darling, what’s the point of being with the God of Mischief if we don’t break any rules?”


	16. Chapter 16

Emma disentangled herself from Loki’s arms, and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.  
“Loki, what are you plotting?” She whispered.

“Do you trust me, darling?” 

“Yes, but I would really like to know how you plan to-” 

Loki cut her off by placing his finger over her lips.  
“Shhh, love. We must tread carefully,” he whispered in her ear, gently licking her earlobe.

Then, in a normal voice, “I need you to prepare for our trip to Asgard while I go and speak with Thor. Can you do that for me?”

Emma was thoroughly confused, but she went into her bedroom to gather the personal items she would need, tossing them into a bag.   
A few seconds later, she heard the front door close, so she assumed Loki had gone to see his brother. When she had finished packing her things, she stepped into the kitchen and found a handwritten note:

 

My Dearest Emma,   
By the time you read this, Thor and I will already be gone. I know you will be angry with me, but please understand my reason. I simply could not involve you in this. You do not deserve the treatment you would likely receive while I am locked away in the dungeons.  
Thor has agreed to be my witness, as has Heimdall, the gatekeeper. Their influence should help my case. Should everything go according to plan, I shall return to you in less than a week’s time. Please forgive me, love. Sleep in my bed so I know you’re safe and warm. I love you so much.  
-Loki

 

Emma sprinted out Loki’s front door looking in every direction, screaming his name.   
“LOKI! PLEASE, COME BACK!”  
“LOKI!”

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she yelled herself hoarse. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest.   
After a few minutes, she finally realized that he was not going to hear her, and she went back inside, curling into a ball on his couch with his letter pressed against her chest.

 

As Thor led Loki into Asgard, Loki wiped his eyes, giving the guards a hard stare as if begging them to make a comment. They shackled his ankles and wrists, and began leading him toward the palace. 

In his mind, Loki begged Emma to forgive him for his betrayal. The real reason he didn’t want her to come along was not as chivalrous as he claimed. He couldn’t let her see him this way; chained like an animal, locked in a cage. He longed to be Emma’s hero, not some scruffy criminal she pitied. 

At least if things went badly at the trial, Loki could claim that he’d left her, and Odin might send him back to Midgard. Heimdall would have seen evidence of his traitorous ways today. Sometimes it paid to think ten steps ahead of everyone else.

 

That night, Emma curled up in Loki’s bed. She hadn’t stopped crying since he left, and she had read his letter at least fifty times trying to understand why he left without her. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. It amazed her how she had become so attached to him in such a short time.

 

Loki lay on his back in his cell. He had almost forgotten how awful solitary confinement was. Almost. He wished he could see his beloved Emma. He hoped she had gone to sleep in his bed like he’d asked. He knew he would not be able to sleep, so he entertained himself by thinking of baby names.

 

 

Two Days Later

Emma had not been able to hold down food for three days. She suspected it had less to do with the babies and more to do with a certain God whom she missed so much.   
She was lying on her side on the couch ignoring the television program playing when she felt a fluttering sensation in her belly. 

“Oh! I can feel you moving!”   
She placed her hands on her tiny bump and smiled.   
“I wish Loki were here…”

 

Loki approached Odin’s throne trying his best to appear submissive before Odin.

“Loki Laufeyson, we are here to discuss the possibility of your rehabilitation. Your assignment was to go to Midgard, live amongst humankind, and find some remorse for your actions. Have you any witnesses?”

Thor stepped forward.   
“I can attest to his rehabilitation, Allfather. As can Heimdall.”

Odin glared down at Loki.   
“That will not do! What of the Midgardian woman, Emma? Where is she?”

“I left her on Midgard, my king.”   
Loki refused to acknowledge Odin as any type of father.

“You will bring her here, or you will spend the rest of your time in another realm.”

 

So much for Emma not seeing him as a caged monster…


	17. Chapter 17

As the guards moved to take Loki back to his cell, Odin addressed Thor.  
“Thor, I am tasking you with the job of retrieving the Midgardian woman. If Loki returns himself, I fear he will not come back willingly.” 

Loki glared at Odin.   
“She has a name. I trust you’ll use it when you speak with her,” he sneered.

The guards jerked Loki’s chains, pulling him toward the hallway and into the darkness of the dungeon.

 

When Thor reached the Bifrost, he stopped. “Heimdall, how is Lady Emma?” 

Heimdall gave Thor a reassuring smile.  
“She loves your brother very much. She misses him. I believe she would do anything for him. These days have proven to be her worst days ever. Go now.”

 

Rather than barge into Loki’s flat as he had in the past, Thor decided to knock in case Emma was indisposed. He waited, hearing light footsteps coming closer to the door. When Emma opened the door, he immediately understood Heimdall’s haste.

Emma’s eyes were sunken in, as if she hadn’t slept in days. She looked at least five pounds lighter, except for the growing bump between her hips, and her usually cheery smile was gone, replaced with a weary grimace. 

“Thor!” She immediately looked around him.

“Where’s Loki? Oh…No. They’ve sent him away, haven’t they? I- I can't…”

Thor barely caught her in his arms as she fainted.

 

Loki was pacing his cell when Thor approached.

“How is she? Did you find her?”  
Loki was frantic with worry, and more than a little angry at Odin for forcing her to be here.

“She will be alright, brother. I’ve taken her to the healers. She has lost a considerable amount of weight over the past three days, and upon seeing me, she collapsed. I suspect she thought you were gone for good.” 

“I have to see her. Now.” Loki had his hands pressed against the shatterproof glass. 

“Brother, you know that is not possible.”

“Then make it possible! She needs me now!”

 

Emma woke in a room she did not recognize, surrounded by women she did not know. 

“Thank the Gods, you’re awake!”   
A beautifully dressed woman sat beside her, holding her hand. She looked to be middle-aged, wearing a small tiara. Her kind eyes looked at Emma, seemingly assessing her condition. 

“You’re Emma, correct?”

Emma blinked a few times, wondering how the woman knew her name.  
“Yes.”

“It’s lovely to meet you. I am Frigga.”

“Oh, I-…I’m so sorry your highness! I should have said ‘yes ma’am.’ Or is it ‘yes, my queen’?” 

“It’s quite alright, dear. You may call me Frigga. In fact, I insist that you do.”

Emma paused a moment before she spoke, but she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Frigga? Is Loki alright? Please, may I see him?”

 

Thor returned to the dungeons after having argued with Odin to no avail.   
“I’m sorry, brother. Our father-”

“YOUR father.”

“The Allfather insisted that you stay here.”

“Then what good are you? Get out of my sight!”

 

A few moments later, Loki was sitting with his back pressed against the glass. 

“My son, you have a visitor. You might want to try to look presentable.” 

Loki recognized his mother’s voice immediately. He turned to face her, and saw that Emma was standing by her side looking a little worse for the wear, but beaming up at him nonetheless. 

“Emma!” Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank God you’re alright!” Emma pressed her hands against the glass.   
“I thought you’d been sent away, Loki! Why did you leave without me?”   
Emma sounded relieved and angry all at once.

Frigga spoke up then. “I would also like to know the answer to that, my son.”

Loki looked at Emma’s pale, thin face, and realized what he had put her through as a result of his own stubborn pride.   
“I did not want you to see me this way. Locked up. Chained like an animal. I was afraid you would change your mind.”

“Damnit, Loki! When will you believe me?! I am not going anywhere!”

Frigga laughed, and Emma looked startled, as if realizing she was still standing there.

“I’m so sorry, my queen.” 

“Don’t be! He needs to hear this,” she smiled warmly.

Loki looked chagrined.   
“I’m so sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I love you so much.” 

“You’re forgiven. Always.”   
Emma leaned against the glass, and Loki leaned toward her.  
“I love you too.”

Frigga left the pair alone for a moment, even though the guards had told her to stay. She did not wish to intrude on their private moments.

“I felt the babies moving. I wanted you there so badly.” Emma said, blinking back tears.

“Emma, love, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just want to be the type of man you deserve. I want to be your hero, and instead, I was a coward. I promise I’ll never do anything like this again.”

Before Emma could respond, the guard returned with Frigga.   
“Time’s up, ma’am.”

“I’ll be back to get you tomorrow, my son.” Frigga glared at the insensitive guard as he led them away from Loki’s cell.

 

Frigga led Emma to the room where she would be sleeping.   
“The trial will be tomorrow morning, dear. It will not be easy, but I think it will end in his favor.”

She touched Emma’s hand. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for Loki. I will be ecstatic to call you my daughter.”

 

Emma lay in bed that night wondering what Frigga could have possibly meant by her comment.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma barely slept that night. Between worrying about Loki’s trial and pondering Frigga’s mysterious comment to her, she had a lot on her mind. She was already awake when Frigga came to her room the next morning. 

“Good morning dear. I brought you something to wear today. I figured Thor probably hadn’t thought to bring any of your belongings yesterday.” 

She held up a garment bag. When Emma unzipped the bag, she saw that it held the most beautiful emerald green dress she had ever seen. The material was slightly stretchy, so it would fit her frame nicely, but it also had room for her burgeoning belly. 

“This is amazing, Frigga! Thank you so much!” 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s the least I can do, really.” Frigga suddenly looked serious.

“What do you mean?”

“Emma, when Loki was first sent to Midgard, I hardly recognized my own son. He was a bitter, lying, manipulative, broken shell of his former self. He didn’t care who he hurt, even who he killed, to get what he wanted.”

She took a deep breath, a single tear ran down her face.  
“On one hand, I understood why. Odin and I should have told him who he was years ago. I tried to convince the Allfather, but he was steadfast in his decision.”

“Loki was devastated. His heart was broken, seemingly beyond repair. That is, until you came along.” 

Frigga gave Emma a warm, teary smile.   
“Now, I suggest you get ready. Your prince will be waiting to see you. I’ll come get you and bring you to the throne room so you don’t have to walk in with the guards.”

 

Loki paced his cell waiting for the guards. He was not nervous to face Odin again. He was used to Odin’s scrutiny. He was nervous and ashamed about Emma seeing him pulled into the throne room in shackles. All the times he had disappointed Frigga, Odin, and Thor, he had felt nothing. But seeing the look on Emma’s face would be his lowest point. He almost wished he would die before he ever arrived to the throne room.

Emma was standing in front of the full length mirror, trying to decide if she looked alright when Frigga came to get her. 

“You look lovely. Loki will not be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

Emma smiled nervously as they walked out the door together.

When they entered the throne room, Frigga gestured to a seat, and Emma took it, looking around the room for Loki, but he was not there.

Then she heard the sound of rattling chains. She looked to the large doors at the front of the room. 

Emma’s heart stopped. 

Loki was surrounded by six large guards. He was dressed in a green tunic, which made his eyes glow. He wore shackles on his ankles, cuffs on his wrists, and two thick chains attached to a collar around his neck.

She couldn’t help it. The idea that he was THAT dangerous aroused her. She felt a wave of heat wash over her.

 

When Loki saw her watching him, he deliberately dropped his head down and to the side as if he were trying to communicate with her. It took her only a moment to work out his message: he was ashamed.

As Loki peeked up at her again with his head still pointed downward, Emma resolutely shook her head slowly, then sent her own message: she parted her lips, discreetly biting her bottom lip, then licking at her top lip, giving him her very best bedroom eyes.

She was delighted to see that her message, however subtle, was received loud and clear. Loki stood up straight, held his wrists up so she could get a better view of his sturdy cuffs, and smirked. His hooded eyes were like an electric current that hit her body with enough force to make her gasp out loud. She had never wanted anyone more.   
Emma had to bring her wandering mind back to the present in order to pay attention to the trial.

 

“Now that we have our chief witness here, we can continue this…discussion.”   
Odin said the words as though he thought it was a waste of his time, and it pissed Emma off.

“Thor. You say you have seen evidence of Loki’s rehabilitation.”

Thor nodded.  
“Yes, my king. Loki has changed. He no longer thinks only of himself. He has spent all of his time as of late keeping Emma safe. As you know, I was with him when he rescued her from the Midgardian man who abducted her.”

“Yes. Tell us about that.”   
Odin still sounded bored.

“Emma had gone in search of work in the city. She was drugged and abducted by the father of her babies-”   
Thor paused as a collective gasp was heard around the room.

“Babies?” Odin asked, looking at Emma.

“Um, yes your majesty. I assumed you knew. I’m having twins.”

“No. I was not informed of a pregnancy. Please, Thor, continue.” Odin continued to glare at Emma.

“As I was saying, Loki found her, tied up in a garage, surrounded by men who intended to…”

“Yes. I know what you are saying.” Odin interrupted.

“The old Loki would have destroyed every last one of them without a thought, but he didn’t. He brought Emma out to me and called the authorities. He said he didn’t want any more trouble.”  
“He loves her more than himself. He would die for her. I know this to be true.”  
Emma looked at Loki, who was gazing at her. He nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

“Thank you, Thor.”  
Odin was unconvinced. Emma could see it in his eyes.

 

“Now, Emma. Could you please state your full name for us? It seems we do not have it here.”

“Sigyn Emmalyn Vine, your majesty. But if it is alright, please continue to call me Emma.”


	19. Chapter 19

As the trial dragged on, Loki became more and more restless. He hadn’t given anyone Emma’s full name because he wanted her to remain as anonymous as possible. Now he felt as though her entire life would be put under the Asgardian microscope and projected for the entire kingdom to see.

Odin smiled down mockingly at Emma.  
“Very well, Emma. I have some questions for you.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“How far along are you?”

“Fourteen weeks, your majesty.”  
Emma’s voice was clear and strong, despite the fact that she was shaking visibly.

“So you were aware of your situation prior to meeting Loki.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes, sir.”

“Were you trying to trap him into taking responsibility for your accident?”

Emma didn’t even have time to open her mouth before she heard an enraged Loki yelling and pulling at his chains.

“You know damn well that is not true! You have no right to humiliate her this way!”   
His voice softened once more, and he said, “I love her AND the children growing within her womb. This is no accident. This is fate.”

Emma looked to Loki’s face. It was red with anger.   
“Please, Loki. It’s okay. Thank you for trying to defend me, but we don’t want any more trouble for you.”

“He hasn’t gotten control of his temper, has he?” Odin asked, turning to Frigga. 

Frigga scowled.   
“And would you have reacted differently if that nonsense had been directed at me?”  
“I think we should focus not on Emma’s life, but on Loki’s actions.”

Emma was really starting to love her.

Odin looked slightly peeved, but Frigga was not to be ignored.  
“Let us continue.”  
“Emma, tell us of your interactions with Loki. Leave nothing out. I want to know every detail.”

Emma started at the beginning, before she met Loki, and gave every detail, aside from their most intimate moments. She hated that their private moments were being dissected as if they were nothing more than the actions of a laboratory mouse, but if this would change Loki’s situation for the better, it was worth every awkward second.

When she had finished, Frigga was weeping silently, beaming at her from her place beside her husband, but Odin was still frowning.   
“And do you think he is actually in love with you?” Odin sneered condescendingly.

“Yes, your majesty,” Emma answered confidently.

“Do you think he could handle fatherhood?”

“I think he would be an amazing father.” She glanced at Loki, and his eyes were filled with tears.

“Would you be willing to take full responsibility for him on Midgard, even if you had no control over his powers?”

Emma swallowed nervously.  
“Yes, your majesty.”

“So be it.”  
“Sigyn Emmalyn Vine, I order you to approach the prisoner, Loki Laufeyson.”

Emma stood and walked toward Loki. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she was happy to be near him for the moment.

Odin spoke authoritatively.  
“If you agree to take responsibility for Loki’s actions, you must unlock his bindings. This serves as a symbol of your commitment to him and to Asgard.”

The guard closest to Emma handed her a small key.  
Emma looked at it, then looked to Loki, who was grinning mischievously at her. He lifted his wrists to her, and she was aroused all over again. With shaking hands, she unlocked his handcuffs, gently rubbing his wrists. 

Loki watched as Emma worked to free him from his chains. He could hear her heavy breathing, see the desire in her eyes. After being away from her for days, her sweet scent was intoxicating, and he was thankful for the concealment of his tunic.

A different guard stepped forward, handing her another key to unlock the collar around Loki’s neck.   
She reached for the collar, her hands trembling, and he whispered,   
“It won’t be long now, my love.”   
She blinked, looking into his eyes, unconsciously licking her lips.

Yet another guard handed Emma the last key. She knelt to unlock the shackles on his ankles, and when she finished, she glanced up and saw his erection hidden behind his tunic. Arousal pooled between her thighs, slick and wet.   
Loki smirked, and offered her his hand to help her up. She stood, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

Odin approached, inspecting them thoroughly before continuing.  
“Emma, if you would stand back, please.”

Emma squeezed Loki’s hand and did as she was told.

“Loki Laufeyson, I hereby restore your powers. Should you abuse those powers, you and Emma shall both be held accountable, and be punished in any way I see fit.”

Emma watched as Loki was enveloped by green light.  
When he emerged, he was dressed in black leather studded pants, a black leather chest piece with green and gold accents, gauntlets, and heavy black boots. On his head was a gold helmet with two long curling horns. 

He was sexier than ever. 

Emma was stunned.

“What do you think, love?”

She momentarily forgot where they were.

“Bloody hell.”

She flung her arms around him, kissing him senseless. She didn’t care that people were watching. She just wanted his mouth on hers.

“Ehehehe…I think she approves,” Loki smirked.

Frigga chuckled, smiling more than she had since Loki’s banishment.  
“Loki, don’t you have something you need to say?”

Odin whipped his head around at the queen, clearly having no idea what she was on about.

Loki put his hand on Emma’s face, his thumb tenderly stroking her cheek.  
“I believe this is how the Midgardians do it…”

Loki took his helmet off of his head, placing it on the floor beside him, and dropped down on one knee…


	20. Chapter 20

Loki took Emma’s hands in his own, looking into her eyes.  
“Emma, I never thought I could love another person like I love you. You have completely changed me, made me new again. Will you stay with me forever, darling? Will you marry me? Will you be my princess?”

Tears streamed down Emma’s cheeks, and she could barely speak. She wrapped her arms around him.  
“Yes, Loki! Oh, my love! Yes!” 

Suddenly, Loki was standing, and Emma was in his arms, their lips pressed together in the sweetest kiss either had ever experienced.

When he set her on her feet again, he pulled something out of his dagger sheath. Emma looked puzzled.

“There are no pockets in these pants, darling. Ehehehe…”

It was a small green velvet box. It looked very old, possibly even antique.

“Emma, this ring is very special. It was crafted especially for you; thousands of years ago.”

 

Emma blinked up at him. 

“The craftsman said it was to be saved for the redeemer and future wife of the second Prince of Asgard. That’s you, my love.”

It was a beautiful emerald set in a band of solid gold.   
Emma noticed an engraving on the inside of the band. There were three words, and she squinted trying to make them out.

“What does this say, Loki?”

He took a deep breath.   
“It says, ‘Sigyn, my love.’"

“Did you have that done?”

“No. I didn’t even know that engraving existed until I inspected the ring with my mother this morning.”  
Emma gasped.

“I know,” Loki grinned. “Like I said, darling, this is no accident.”

 

After everyone congratulated Loki and Emma on their engagement, they finally departed the throne room and made their way to Emma’s temporary chambers.

“What do you want to do, darling? Odin said I’m a free man now. Well, except for the fact that we’re being sent back to Midgard indefinitely after the wedding. Actually, I would prefer going back now.”

Emma looked at him in his leather armor, thinking of those guards surrounding him and the look in his eyes when she had first seen him being led into the throne room.

“Loki, what kind of powers do you have? You never said.”

“Mostly magic. I create illusions. I can make objects appear and disappear at will. There is a lot I will need to show you.”

Emma flashed him a timid grin and blushed furiously.

“What is going through that beautiful mind of yours, darling?” Loki smirked.

“I just…I wondered if you could…” She couldn’t finish. Her face was flaming.

“You wondered if you’d ever get to see me in these handcuffs again?” He pulled the cuffs out of his boot. 

“You stole them?!” Emma giggled.

Loki grinned. “God of Mischief, darling.”

“I saw the look on your face. I’m pretty sure it was the only thing that got me through that boring trial, love.”

Emma felt embarrassed, like she should explain herself.  
“Loki, it wasn’t the handcuffs, really. It was the idea that you are so…dangerous.”   
Emma ran her hand down his leather chest plate and sighed. 

“Oh, I’m dangerous… Just not to you, love.”

“You had better stop that right now, Loki,” Emma panted.

Loki took Emma’s hands, holding them above her head, and pressed his body against hers until he pushed her up against the wall.

“Just how dangerous are you, Loki Laufeyson?”

“Would you like a demonstration?”

Emma slowly nodded her head, overcome with lust.

 

Loki stood back, then conjured four daggers out of thin air, simultaneously flinging them into the four opposing corners of the ceiling in a split second.

 

Emma’s mouth dropped open.   
“The ceiling, Loki!”

“Right.” He waved his hand, and the daggers disappeared along with the damage. 

Emma was beyond aroused by his little performance, and Loki knew it.

Loki stalked toward Emma like a predator, and she could feel the heat pooling between her thighs.   
“Would you like to see what else I can do?”

Emma licked her lips, nodding.

Loki waved his hand, and her dress disappeared.

“Now yours,” Emma whispered.

Loki obeyed, making his armor fall to the floor with a wave of his hand.

“Emma, you are breathtaking.” He ran his hands down her hips, then rested them on her swollen belly.   
“Your belly, round with child. It is a sight to behold. And your scent is intoxicating.”

He placed his arm behind her knees, lifting her off the floor, then lay her on the bed. He hooked his fingers in the top of her panties, pulling them down her legs, and tossing them to the floor. Then, he knelt at the foot of the bed, spreading her knees wide.

“Do you mind if I have a taste, my love?”

Emma could hardly answer, she was so aroused.   
“Please, Loki…”

He started at her knees, kissing each one, then walking his fingers up her inner thighs gently biting, then licking all the way up.

Bite, lick. Bite, lick. Bite, lick.

As he got closer to her core, he let his fingers wander, teasing her folds.

Emma was panting so hard, she was seeing stars. Her legs were shaking already, and his mouth hadn’t even made it there yet.

When Loki finally made it to her center, he gently teased her with just the tip of his tongue.

“Loki, please!”

“Oh, darling. You’re so delicious. I don’t want to rush.”

Loki slipped one long finger inside her, and continued to lick her with only the tip of his tongue, barely touching her. She squirmed.

“Am I going to have to use those cuffs on you, darling?”

He parted her folds with his other hand, licking deeply into them, latching onto her clit and sucking. Then he slipped a second finger inside her, curling them to stroke her sweet spot.   
Emma felt herself spiraling out of control. Her stomach clenched, and her walls contracted around his fingers.   
She cried out, but Loki kept sucking her until he was sure she had finished.

“Oh, God! Loki, that was…”

He crawled up the bed, and she could see that he was in need of some attention himself.

He held up the handcuffs, smirking.   
“I’m a dangerous man, darling. Best be cautious.”

Loki lay back on the bed, and Emma took the cuffs with shaking hands. She locked one around his left wrist, looping the chain around the post on the headboard, then locked the other cuff on his right wrist.

Emma looked at Loki with uncertainty in her eyes.  
“I’m all yours, love,” he grinned, his dilated pupils showing her just how aroused he really was.

Emma ran her fingers down Loki’s chest, feeling the lean muscles tense. She nipped and licked down his stomach, enjoying the little gasps of pleasure she heard from him. When she made her way down to his hips, she bent down, licking the tiny bead of arousal from his erection. She ran her tongue around his tip, and Loki began to pant.   
“Emma…”

She took him all the way into her mouth, letting his tip touch the back of her throat before sucking him hard, then pulling him back out.   
“Oh, gods, Emma!”

She couldn’t take any more. She needed to feel him inside her.

Emma straddled Loki’s hips, lowering herself onto him, and they both moaned in unison at the feeling. Running her hands down his chest, she suddenly decided she missed his touch.

“Loki, where are the keys?”

“You’re letting me out already?”

“I need your touch, Loki!”

“But I’m dangerous, love.” As he said this, he bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper inside her. She cried out, loudly.

“Give me the keys!”

“I don’t need keys, love.”  
The cuffs snapped open, and Loki was suddenly on top of her, his mouth claiming hers hungrily.   
Still inside her, Loki lifted her off the bed, and pinned her against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. He groaned in her ear as he thrusted into her, and she felt herself nearing the edge again.   
Loki pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing roughly.   
“Come for me, you beautiful girl,” he growled. 

Her body gave in, and Emma had the most intense orgasm of her life. Loki drew it out as long as he could, thrusting and rubbing her, licking at her throat. 

Emma heard Loki gasp and groan loudly as he emptied into her. He kissed her passionately before gently withdrawing from her.   
Loki could feel that Emma was almost completely limp from their lovemaking, so he cradled her in his arms carried her to the bed.

 

They lay in each other’s arms quiet and content for a while, but something was nagging at Loki.  
“Emma, there’s something I need to show you before you marry me.”

Loki’s expression was so somber, Emma sat up in bed, wondering what he could possibly be so worried about.   
“Show me, then. Remember, I promised ‘Always,’ Loki, and I meant it.” 

Loki took a deep breath.  
“Remember when I told you I was part Frost Giant?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, I need to show you what that…looks like.”

“I would love to see, my love!”

Loki frowned.   
“Don’t. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Emma looked into his eyes.   
“Show me. I want to see you. All of you.”


	21. Chapter 21

Loki rose from the bed, looking at Emma with trepidation. He was terrified that she would find his Jotun form utterly horrifying. After all, most Asgardians certainly did.   
Taking a deep breath, he began to change.

Emma watched in fascination as Loki’s eyes turned a bright, glowing red, and his skin turned blue. He had markings all over his body, almost like war paint. She waited for something else to happen; something that would explain his unease, but there was nothing frightening about him.  
When Loki looked at her expectantly, she couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about.   
He was absolutely beautiful. The lean muscles in his body stood out even more now, and she found that she wanted to know this part of Loki just as well as she knew the other.

“So, this is it?”

Loki nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“Loki, you're…”

“A monster, I know.” He dropped his head. 

“You’re beautiful, love.”

Loki’s head snapped up, and he looked at Emma, perplexed.   
“You don’t mean that, darling. You just love me.”

“I absolutely do mean it, Loki!”   
Emma, still naked from their lovemaking, slid off of the bed and walked toward him.   
“Can I touch you?”   
She reached up toward his face.

“Wait, darling. I don’t want to hurt you.”   
Loki held his hands out around her face, and Emma felt a cool breeze envelope her.

“What did you just do?”

“I cast a charm so my skin won’t hurt you. It will still be very cold to you, though.” 

Emma reached out and touched Loki’s cheek. His skin was as cold as ice. She stepped closer, running her finger along the marking on his forehead. Loki tensed, and she smiled at him, letting him know he didn’t have to be anxious.

“Loki, you really are so beautiful.”  
She reached up, pulling his face to hers, and kissed him passionately. His breath caught in his throat, and he moaned.  
His mouth tasted like peppermint, and his lips were soft, but freezing cold.

 

Suddenly, Emma could feel his emotions again:   
He had felt like half of a man for so long, carrying this secret. This burden. He had thought no one would ever accept this part of him. He thought that even if he did find love, his lover would only want the one half of him, so the Frost Giant would be left in the cold. But Emma, sweet Emma, she loved them both.

 

“I do. I love you both, Loki.”

Loki started to change back, but Emma stopped him.  
“Not yet, my love. I want to look at you some more. Is that okay?”

She sat down on the bed, patting a place next to her for him to sit.   
When Loki sat down, Emma ran her hands over his body, taking in every detail.   
Loki hadn’t said much, but Emma could see that her exploration had aroused him, and she was pleased.

“Loki, I have a confession,” Emma sighed nervously.

“What is it, love?” His expression was still grim.

“I find you extremely attractive…this way.” She blushed. 

“You mean, you want to…?”

Emma nodded, almost unable to look him in the eyes. 

“I’ve never done that before,” Loki said, his voice husky. 

“Would you?” Emma whispered.

Loki didn’t answer. He took Emma by her waist, pushing her onto her back. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, his cool hands on her breasts. She shivered from his touch, but it was divine, unlike anything she had ever experienced.   
His body chilled her, but his passion lit her on fire from the inside. He kissed and suckled her neck, and she moaned, the feeling of his icy mouth on her throat making her gasp.

“I want to see you, Loki,” she panted. 

He did as she asked, and pulled her on top of him.   
She wasted no time. She ran her tongue down each of his Jotun markings, enjoying the sounds of his gasps and moans.   
As she did, he found her folds with his fingers. Emma moaned loudly as their frosty tips teased her entrance.   
She had no idea the cold sensation could feel so good.   
She looked into Loki’s red eyes, and she could see his lust for her. 

“Darling, you’re so warm. I can hardly wait to be inside you.” 

“I want you, too. So much.”

Emma lowered herself onto him, and Loki groaned. Emma gasped, not expecting him to be so cold, but loving the feel of him inside her.   
Loki pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around her, and claiming her mouth with his own. 

The contrast of their temperatures, Emma burning hot in her arousal, and Loki ice cold, made the experience particularly pleasurable for both of them, and soon Loki was thrusting hard into Emma. Her head was thrown back, and she was loudly calling his name. 

“Loki! Oh, Loki, don’t stop!”

He held her tightly to his chest with one arm while the other reached down to stroke her clit, continuing to thrust into her as deep as he could.  
Loki felt her warm walls begin to contract around him, heard her gasps as her climax overtook her, and the thought that she was so aroused by him in his Jotun form triggered his own release. He gasped her name, holding her as tightly as he could.

“Ahhhh, Emma!”

For a few precious moments, all he could do was hold her, stroking her hair. She had her head on his chest, still breathing heavily. When Emma began to shiver against his cold skin, he gently withdrew from her, changing himself back, then wrapped his arms around her to warm her. 

“Loki?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Thank you. I know that was difficult for you to show me, but I loved every second of it.”

Loki smirked.   
“So, are you saying you’d like to have the Frost Giant again sometime?”

“Oh, yes. He’s very good at what he does,” Emma crooned. 

“Ehehehe…”

Emma fell asleep in Loki’s arms dreaming about their pending wedding.

 

The next morning, Emma woke to find Loki rubbing her belly gently, speaking in hushed tones.   
“Good morning, my love,” he whispered. 

“What are you up to, my prince?”

Loki looked sheepish for a moment.  
“I was trying to convince the babies to move for me, but they’re being stubborn. The boy would-” Loki stopped.

“What did you say?” Emma’s eyes were wide.

“Nothing, love. It’s nothing.”

“You know! You know what they are!”

Emma sat up excitedly.  
“Please tell me! Please, Loki!”

“I’m so sorry, darling. I’ve gone and spoiled the surprise. You’re carrying one of each. A boy and a girl.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears.   
“Don’t be sorry. This is amazing! Can you tell what they’ll look like?”

Loki looked uncomfortable.   
“Well, they will look like you, for sure. And they’ll probably look a little like…”

“Could you…affect that in any way? With your powers?”

Loki stiffened.   
“Oh, Emma, I’m not sure you want to do that. Think of what happened to me. We don’t want them living a lie.”

Loki was quiet for a few minutes, pondering. “I can communicate with them in your womb. That’s what I was doing when you woke this morning. I could begin teaching them to shape-shift, like I do. That way, they have the choice to look like me if they want.”  
“From what I understand, that’s why I never knew what I was. When Odin took me from Jotunheim as a baby, I changed my appearance to fit his own, presumably so that he and Frigga would care for me.”

Emma looked at Loki, heartbroken for the tiny Frost Giant baby in her mind’s eye.

“Don’t look like that. It was a survival instinct, nothing more.”

“Loki, you needed love and affection, and that’s how you got it. How will you teach our son and daughter this power?”

“I’ll need to spend several hours each day talking to them and showing them my love for them.”

“They’ll choose you, Loki. I know they will.”

“Even if they don’t, I still choose them, love,”  
Loki smiled, stroking her rounded belly.

Just then, Loki and Emma were startled by a knock at the door. Loki dressed himself and answered to find Frigga standing outside. 

“My son, I’ve come to tell you and Emma that your wedding will take place three days from now. We had better get to work!”


	22. Chapter 22

Loki looked at Frigga for a brief moment, slightly dazed.  
“Mother, how did you know I would be here, in this room?”

Frigga laughed.  
“Honestly, Loki, with the way Emma was looking at you yesterday, I’m surprised you made it to a room at all! But this will be our little secret,” she winked.

Emma was positively mortified. When Loki closed the door and returned to her, she had completely hidden under the covers.   
“Is she gone?”

“Ehehehe…surely you’re not embarrassed now darling? Not after your exclamation in the throne room yesterday.”

“Oh my God, Loki! Did she say that our wedding is in three days?”   
Emma flung the covers off of her, and jumped out of the bed.

“Yes, my love. Why? Have you changed your mind already?”   
Loki looked worried, his face pinched. 

Emma realized what she had said and threw her arms around him.  
“No! No, no, no! It’s just…I have to find a dress, and we have to get a cake, and invitations, and decorations, and…Oh-”

Loki felt Emma’s grip on him loosen, and he caught her just before she hit the floor.   
He laid her on the bed and tried to revive her.  
“Emma, love? Emma!”  
He could see that she was breathing, so evidently she had just fainted, but he was still worried to the point of sickness. He slipped some pajamas on her and swiftly carried her to the healers’ quarters.

Loki paced the room while the healers examined Emma. He couldn’t help growing more and more impatient by the second.  
“Someone tell me what the hel is happening!” 

“My Prince, if you could stay calm, it would help.”

“She is my WHOLE LIFE,” Loki spat, angry tears pooling in his eyes.

The door opened, and Loki was thankful to see his mother walking in.  
“What’s happened, my son?”

“She just collapsed…I couldn’t do anything. I just-”

“Come outside with me. She’ll be okay.”

Loki cast one more desperate look at Emma before following Frigga into the hall.

 

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was mere minutes, one of the healers came into the hall.

“My Prince, Lady Emma is awake. It seems she fainted due to a simple lack of proper nutrition during pregnancy, as well as an overabundance of stress.”

Loki pushed past the healer to see for himself.

Emma was sitting on the bed looking pale and confused, listening to another healer explain her condition.

“My dear, you simply need to eat more. Your babies are taking all of your nutrients.”

“Emma, love, you scared me. I thought…I thought I was going to lose you.”

Emma’s heart broke seeing Loki’s face. It was the face of a man who had just looked into an alternate future; a future where he has nothing, not even the will to live.

Loki ignored the healer’s presence and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Come now, love. Let’s go get you something to eat.”

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” Emma muttered, for the tenth time since they sat down for lunch.

“It’s not your fault, darling. I’ve put you through a lot lately. The fault is mine, but from now on, I promise to care for you like a delicate flower. I can’t bear seeing you that way ever again, love.”

“As for the list of wedding paraphernalia you were making when you fainted, you don’t have to worry about any of that, except for your dress.”

Emma rolled her eyes.   
“Where am I ever going to find a suitable dress to fit me and the twins?”

“Mother has offered to take you shopping later this afternoon. She knows all the best places.”

 

Frigga came to get Emma at three that afternoon.

Emma looked to Loki, not wanting to leave his side for even one afternoon.  
“What will you do while I’m gone?” 

“Well, my darling, I have secret business of my own,” he smirked.

Frigga winked at her son and pulled Emma out the door.

 

A carriage waited for them outside the palace, and one of the guards helped Emma climb inside. As soon as the door was closed, Frigga began talking about the wedding details.

“Emma, I want to include some Midgardian traditions, but I am woefully uninformed. Could you give me an idea of some things they do at your wedding ceremonies?”

Emma explained the entirety of the wedding ceremony, including such details as the bridal party, the exchanging of vows, the unity candle, and the kiss at the end.

Frigga noted several similarities with Asgardian ceremonies.

“Okay, dear. The question is, what would you like to include from your traditions?”

Emma was lost in thought for a moment.   
“To be honest, I would love to have someone to help me get ready, like the bridal party does on Earth, I mean, Midgard.”

Frigga couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“You’ll have plenty of that, dear! Servant women at your beck and call! You’re Loki’s princess, and you’ll be treated as such.”

Emma was silent for a few seconds, and Frigga could see that she wasn’t really concerned with the technicalities of getting ready. She needed companionship.  
“Emma, aside from getting myself dressed, I have no real duties to attend to. I would love to help, if you want. After all, I don’t have a daughter of my own. This may be the only time I get to dress the bride.”

“Are you serious?” Emma’s eyes brightened, and she beamed.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this for the kingdom!”

“Oh Frigga! Thank you!”  
Emma threw her arms around the Allmother.

 

When they entered the tiny dress shop, Emma could not imagine actually finding a dress that would fit her there, but Frigga knew the old woman who owned the place, and thought she might have what they were searching for.

Frigga introduced the two, and the older woman, Helga, took to Emma immediately.

“Let me guess. You’re marrying the mysterious, dark-haired, Loki, aren’t you?”

“Um, yes. How’d you know?” 

“Oh, Helga always knows. I always thought he was the handsome one anyway,” she whispered, only to Emma.

Emma giggled.  
“Me too!”

Just then, Frigga called to Emma from a rack by the back corner.   
“Emma, I think you need to see this.”

Emma ran to the back excitedly.  
“Careful! Loki will have my head if you’re not back in one piece!”

Frigga was holding the most beautiful dress Emma had ever seen.   
It was a shimmery ivory ball gown with an empire waist that would accommodate the twins perfectly since she still wasn’t big enough to really look pregnant.  
There was a waterfall of gold beads down the front of the dress culminating in a sea of gold beading at the bottom. The bodice was princess cut and strapless, and the back was even more magnificent. The train was at least ten feet long and covered in gold beads and ribbon that looked almost like golden vines. There were even gold laces up the back, something Emma had dreamt about since she was a little girl.   
Emma blinked back tears, and Frigga smiled broadly.  
“Go try it on, dear!”

When Emma emerged from the dressing room, Frigga gasped.  
“It’s perfect! Loki will be speechless…and let me tell you, that is something,” she laughed.

Emma couldn’t believe her good fortune.  
“It even has one of his colours! I’m so excited!”

 

When Emma returned to her room, Loki was already there waiting for her.   
“How did it go, love?”

Emma ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
“Be careful, love. My heart can’t handle another trip to the healers.”

“Oh, but I missed you! It was wonderful! We found the perfect dress, Loki!”

Loki kissed her hard on the lips, smiling.   
“My little mission was a success as well. I can’t wait to share the details with you.”

“Well, let’s hear them, then,” Emma urged him.

“Oh, no darling. Not until after the wedding. I don’t want to spoil another surprise.”


	23. Chapter 23

The evening before the wedding was filled with last minute preparations and a lavish feast, which was organized by none other than Thor, who was well-known for his love of a good party. 

Loki and Emma were the guests of honor, seated at the front of the great hall. Emma couldn’t keep her eyes off of Loki in his dress armor, and each time he caught her staring, he gave her thigh a little squeeze under the table, smirking in aroused amusement. 

“Brother! How about sharing your lady for a dance?” Thor grinned.

Loki glared at Thor.  
“I would choose my words more carefully if I were you, brother. You might lose a hand.”

“Ha ha ha!” Thor laughed boisterously.

Loki turned to Emma.  
“Would you dance with my oaf of a brother? He can’t seem to get a girl for himself.”

“Loki!”  
“Of course, Thor. I’d be delighted.”

Loki bristled as he watched Emma and Thor walk to the dance floor.

 

Thor looked down at Emma.  
“I know I’ll only have a moment before Loki’s jealousy gets the better of him, but I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” Emma was genuinely confused.

“For saving my brother. He was on a path. One that I feared would lead to his death, and maybe mine too, because I would have died trying to save him. But you brought him back, and for that I will be eternally grateful. Sister.”

Emma tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, but they spilled down her cheeks anyway.

 

“Thor, have you made my darling Emma cry?” Loki said, incredulous.

“No, no darling! I’m just really happy!”

“Nonetheless, I think it’s my turn.”   
Loki gathered Emma into his arms, glaring at Thor.  
“I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t stand one more second of that.”

“He meant no harm, my love. Thor loves you too much for that kind of betrayal.”

Loki kissed her lustfully, with no thought of the people around them.  
“I guess I know that, but I just…I want you in my arms. Always.”

“And there I’ll be, my love.”

 

As the party died down, Loki and Emma took their leave. Emma was desperately trying to convince Loki that it was bad luck for him to see her after midnight.  
“Loki, you can’t see me until I’m walking down the aisle tomorrow! It’s bad luck!”

“Not on Asgard, my love. Besides, I haven’t spoken with the twins all day. They need me.”

In the end, Emma relented. She knew there was no bad fortune in all the realms that would keep them apart anyway.

Loki had kept his word. Each day, he had lain across their bed, propped up on his elbows, rubbing and talking to Emma’s naked belly in soft tones for as long as they had time. Or until Loki’s touch got the best of Emma and she pulled him up the mattress to claim his mouth. Some days, the twins got less time than others.

Loki had been militant about Emma’s eating and sleeping habits since her trip to the healers just a few days prior. He had made sure the servants brought food at regular intervals, and because of this, Emma was terrified she wouldn’t even fit into her wedding dress after just a few days.

 

On the morning of the wedding, Frigga came to the door and practically shooed Loki out of the room.  
“You are to go to Thor’s chambers to prepare. Emma and I have work to do.”

She winked at Emma.  
“Are you ready, dear? This is going to be so much fun!”

Loki smirked at Emma, kissing her on the cheek, and strutted out the door. Emma giggled, blushing because of Frigga’s presence.

“He is so in love with you. You do know that, don’t you?”

Emma smiled.  
“I had a hunch…”

Frigga had brought a gold tiara for Emma to wear that was embedded with emeralds.   
“Loki used to admire that one as a small child. I never let him play with it as it was far too old, but I’m sure he will recognize it.”

Emma was touched.  
“It’s beautiful, Frigga! Thank you so much. For everything.”

 

The wedding ceremony was being held in the throne room, and as Emma did not have anyone to escort her down the aisle, Fandral had volunteered. Emma had only met him once or twice at dinner, but she liked his sense of humor.

As they walked into the throne room, Emma looked around in amazement. Everywhere she looked, there were emerald and gold decorations.  
Tied from the ceiling were gold silk streamers that must have been three feet wide and thirty feet long. The floor was glimmering with real emeralds, and Emma was almost reluctant to walk on them.

Then she saw Loki standing at the front waiting for her.

He was dressed in full regalia, including the horned helmet she was so fond of, and she wanted to run to meet him. When she looked at his face, his eyes were locked on hers, swimming with unshed tears.

“At last, my love,” he said, taking her hands in his as she finally reached him.

Odin presided over the ceremony, as was custom in Asgard, but in addition to traditional Asgardian vows, Loki and Emma had opted to write a few words to each other as couples sometimes do on Midgard.

“Loki Laufeyson, do you wish to profess your love to your bride?” Odin asked.

“Yes.”

Loki stepped even closer to Emma. Tears shimmered in his emerald eyes.  
“Emma, when I found you on that park bench the day we met, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But I had no idea I was looking at my own personal hero.” 

Loki began to choke up. He cleared his throat and continued.  
“Everyone else has already told you this, but darling, you really did save me that day. I love you so much. I don’t even want to breathe without you in the same room with me.”

 

Thor, who was Loki’s best man, was doing his best to hide the fact that tears were rolling down his face by looking up at Odin instead of facing the rest of the room.

 

“Sigyn Emmalyn Vine, do you wish to profess your love to your groom?”

“Yes.”

“Loki, I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be with you. Always. You wanted to be my hero, and you are that and so much more. Even if you hadn’t gotten your powers back, I would have been here with you. I would have done anything I had to do just to be near you, my love. And I want you to remember this: I love you both. Always.”

Frigga, who was openly crying, stepped up to take their hands.   
Instead of the traditional Midgardian unity candle, she used her seidr to unite Loki and Emma in an eternal magical bond.   
She spoke the ancient words softly, sweetly, gently pressing their hands together. As she did, a green light swirled around them and burst above their heads showering them in thousands of tiny golden stars.

Odin stood, and for a moment Emma thought she saw a shiny teardrop on his cheek.

“Loki, you may now kiss your princess.”

Loki smiled at Emma, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, and then his mouth was on hers at last.   
She could hear the crowd cheering, but all she could think of was him. 

Loki. Her husband. 

Their kiss was over way too quickly, and she whimpered.

Loki smirked at her.   
“Soon, love,” he winked.

“People of Asgard, I give you Loki and Sigyn Emmalyn Laufeyson.”

 

Loki and Emma left the throne room to meet the guests in the great hall for their reception, but before they arrived, Loki pulled Emma into an empty corridor.  
“I just wanted two seconds alone with my beautiful wife.” 

They were kissing passionately, caught up in each other’s embrace when they heard Frigga clear her throat rather loudly.

“Not to be a killjoy, but your father and I have something in the way of a wedding gift we’d like to give you before the reception.”   
She smiled broadly, motioning for them to follow her.

Emma looked at Loki questioningly, but he shrugged, having no idea what the surprise could be.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki and Emma followed Frigga down the corridors to the royal chambers. When they entered, Odin was waiting for them.  
“We generally give our wedding gifts at the reception, but this particular gift must be kept secret,” Frigga explained.

Emma looked to Loki, who suddenly had a knowing smile on his handsome face.  
Frigga handed Loki a small jeweled box. It looked almost like a ring box, but it was made of gold and set with hundreds of tiny precious stones.

“Mother, is this?”

“Yes, my son. Open it.”

Loki took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a thin, shiny, gold cuff engraved with what Emma thought might be ancient Asgardian text.   
“Wherever did you find it?”

“Your father went in search of it as soon as your trial was over. He found it in Jotunheim among Laufey’s possessions. It seems he stole it when he entered Asgard to make the attempt on Odin’s life. But Laufey decided he had no use for it, so he must have passed it off to one of his soldiers, who brought it back to Jotunheim after their king’s death.”

Emma was listening to their conversation intently, but had no idea of its significance.

“Emma, you know that Asgardian lives are much longer than that of humans, correct?”  
Frigga asked.

Emma bowed her head.  
“Yes. I know.”

“Well, this cuff will grant you the time you need. You will have the same lifespan as your prince.”

“What? How?” 

“It is infused with powerful ancient magic, and I have used Loki’s blood to connect it to him as well. Once you slip it on, it will mold to your wrist, so you will not be able to remove it until either you or Loki passes on to Valhalla.”   
Frigga smiled. 

“What about my babies? I’ll have to watch them wither and die. I’m not sure I can do that, Frigga.”

“That’s why Odin wanted to find the cuff right away, you see. If you wear the cuff while you’re pregnant, the cuff will work for them as well.”

Emma looked at Loki, not believing her ears.   
Loki grinned triumphantly.   
“Oh my God! Oh, this is…I don’t even know what to say! How could I ever thank you for this?”

Odin looked at Emma, for once, kindness etched across his face.  
“Emma, you have done great things for our family already. We need you here for a long time.”

Loki pulled Emma into his arms, slipping the cuff onto her wrist.   
He looked to Frigga and Odin.  
“Thank you. Both of you, so much.”

Loki had spent hours fretting over Emma’s lifespan compared to his own. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for him to have her for such a short time, but he also knew that any amount of time with Emma was better than eternity without her. He had planned to go to as many gods as he could to beg for her life, but in the end, he didn’t have to. Odin had come through for him. Perhaps he felt guilty about the way things had changed between them. Nevertheless, Loki was grateful for what he had done for them.

The reception was a lively affair with dancing and drinking. Emma and Loki seemed perfectly content in their own little bubble on the dance floor with their bodies pressed closely together, slowly swaying, no matter the tempo of the music.   
They didn’t see anyone but each other.

Loki gently stroked Emma’s back, and Emma pressed her face into his neck, relishing the feel of his raven hair brushing on her cheeks.  
“I know this is our party, but how long do you think we have to stay, love?”

Emma giggled at Loki’s impatience.  
“I don’t know, but I was just granted a much longer life, and I can only think of one way I’d like to use all that extra time,” Emma winked.

“Oh! Loki, did you feel that?” Emma exclaimed.

Loki held Emma at arm’s length.   
“Was that…was that the babies?”

“Yes! They’re kicking, hard!”

Loki put both hands on Emma’s belly, tears springing to his eyes.   
“That’s amazing!”

He knelt down in the middle of the dance floor, hands still on Emma’s belly. People were staring, but he didn’t seem to notice.  
“Hello little ones. I can’t wait to meet you.”

Emma’s eyes were teary, and Loki looked up at her tenderly.  
“This is the greatest day of my life.”

 

“Brother! You’re married now! You don’t have to propose again!”  
Thor was striding over toward them.

“I’m not, you oaf. The babies are moving, and this is the first time I’ve been able to feel them.”

“Oh…”  
Thor knelt down so Emma couldn’t hear him.

“What did she mean when she said, ‘I love you both?’ Not some weird…”

Loki held his hand up, and Thor watched as it turned blue.

“Oh. OOH. Ok. Makes sense now, brother.”  
Thor wandered off, and Loki stood, muttering something that sounded like “oaf" and “like she’d ever.”

As the last guests began to file out, Loki smirked at Emma.   
“Are you ready, darling?”

“I’ve been ready. Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, love.”   
Emma’s stomach flipped in anticipation.

 

Loki lead Emma out of the palace, and she soon realized that they were heading toward the bifrost. 

“Good evening, newlyweds!”   
Heimdall was beaming at them.

“Loki, we haven’t gotten our things.”

“Don’t worry, love. I took care of that earlier. Everything is in order.”

“Heimdall, we hope to see you again soon,” Emma smiled.

“I’m sure you will! Take care of that beautiful lady, Loki.”

Loki changed his appearance so that he appeared to be wearing a simple Midgardian tuxedo, and they left.

 

When they landed, Emma had to catch her breath for a moment, but as she looked around, she knew they weren’t in New York.

“Loki, where are we? Did Heimdall miss?”

“Ehehehe…Heimdall never misses, love. We’re home. This is our new front lawn.”

 

Loki lead Emma up the sidewalk. The house was modest, light grey with white columns, and a large wraparound porch. 

“You bought a house?” 

“Well, darling, my flat was not really suitable for a family of four. Let’s go inside. We are on a timetable, you know.”

“We are?”

“Oh yes. We have places to be.”  
Loki stood before Emma walked in the door. “Wait. I think I’m forgetting something…Oh yes.”  
He swept her into his arms.  
“I’m supposed to carry you over the threshold, right?”

Emma giggled, then gasped as she saw the inside of the house. Every room had dark hardwood floors, and had been freshly painted in muted colours to complement the furniture that Loki had bought. The living room had a large fire place, and the kitchen had plenty of cabinet space and an island where they could eat breakfast together. 

“Loki, this is amazing! I can’t believe you did all of this!”

“Wait, love. You haven’t seen the best part yet.”  
Loki lead her down a small hallway where there were three bedrooms. He opened the first one, and it was decorated all in emerald green with a gorgeous heavy hardwood crib pushed against the wall. 

“Oooh! Loki! This is…” She couldn’t finish as tears were streaming down her face.

“Let’s see the other one before you’re too tired to appreciate it.”

He opened the next door, and it was decorated in pastel pink lace. It was so delicate, Emma could hardly believe Loki had decorated it himself. The crib was all white with a tiny duvet embroidered with pink roses.

“You did this? Yourself?”

“You like it, love?”

“Yes!”

“I just thought, if she’s as sweet and beautiful as you are, then she deserves something pretty.”

“Would you like to see our room, darling?”

Emma licked her lips.  
“I’d like that very much.”

“You’re not too tired?” Loki smirked.

“For you? Never.”

 

Loki opened the door to their room, but Emma barely noticed anything but the pressing need to have her husband inside her. 

Loki was kissing her neck, and she was lost.  
“Do you like this room, love?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah… yes.”

“Ehehehe…”  
He moved lower, down her back, slowly pulling at the gold laces on her dress, kissing her skin as it was released from the cloth. Emma moaned, and Loki began pulling the dress down her hips.   
He reached around to tease her nipples as he licked from her lower back all the way up to her hairline, then let the dress pool at her feet. He helped her step out of it, then walked around in front of her, automatically dropping the illusion he had created when they had left Asgard. He knew how much Emma liked his dress armor.

She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him like she had in the throne room after his trial. He groaned into her mouth, running his hands down her bare body, then hooking his thumbs into her panties to slip them off. 

“You are deadly in that armor, Loki,” she panted.

“Would you like me to take it off?”

“Everything but the helmet,” she said, grinning.

“As you wish, my love.”  
Loki waved his clothing away, and lifted Emma off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection pressing against her, wanting him so badly. 

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking, all the while pressing his hips against her, rubbing himself against her swollen clit. 

“Loki, please!”

“Are you ready, love?”

“Please!”

He kissed her deeply, until she was gasping for air, then thrusted deep inside her. She moaned loudly as he pulled out, then drove back into her, holding onto her back at the same time, over and over again. She could feel herself begin to slip over the edge, and when he began to groan in her ear, it was the final straw. Her muscles contracted around his hard length, and she cried out, vaguely aware of Loki’s guttural mutterings.

When she had finished, Loki laid her on her back at the edge of the bed, holding her ankles as he slid back inside her.   
“Darling, please tell me if I’m too rough on you. I’m having trouble holding back.”

“Don’t hold back, then,” Emma moaned.

Loki started to thrust faster, harder, and Emma could already feel another orgasm beginning to build.  
“Oh! Oh, Loki!”

Loki was clenching his jaw, groaning, and his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. As he felt Emma begin to reach her peak, he began to push deeper, slower, and rubbing himself against her clit. It only took a few seconds, and she was screaming his name. Her orgasm was so intense, she pulled him down on top of her, biting into his shoulder, clenching her inner walls around him, and he found his release.

 

They lay there together for a few moments, sweaty and utterly spent before Emma spoke.   
“Loki, where are we? I mean, what city is this?”

“London.”

“How did you know?”

“What?”

“I’ve always dreamed of living in London.”

“I…I just, I guess I thought if there was one place I’d like to live on Midgard, I’d choose London.” 

“It’s perfect, Loki. I can’t believe you did all this for me. For us. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darling Emma.”

 

Emma fell asleep in Loki’s arms only to be woken up an hour later.

“Emma! What does that time contraption say?” He pointed at the analog clock on the wall.

“Eight thirty five,” she groaned sleepily.

“We have to go! We’ll miss our flight!”

“Oh! Our honeymoon! Where are we going?” Emma was suddenly wide awake.

“It’s a surprise, love.”


	25. Chapter 25

Loki and Emma walked into the front lawn, and Emma was surprised to hear Loki call out to Heimdall. 

As the portal opened for them, she looked up at him curiously.   
“I thought we were going to the airport.”

“Ehehehe…Darling, I said we were going to miss our flight. I didn’t say we were going by plane,” he smirked, then grabbed her hand, stepping through the portal. 

“Back so soon, my Prince, Princess?” Heimdall smiled, his gold eyes glowing. 

“We’re just passing through this time, Heimdall,” Loki grinned.

“Enjoy your honeymoon!”

 

Loki took Emma’s hand and led her out into a field a short distance away from the bifrost. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Loki’s eyes were alight with excitement. 

“Yes… I think.” Emma was feeling wary, not knowing what Loki had planned. 

Loki pulled Emma close, kissing her, then looking into her eyes.  
“We’re about to do something you will never forget, Emma. Do you trust me, love?”

Emma’s heart raced at his words and the intense look in his eyes.  
“Of course, Loki. Always.”  
Then, in a flash of green light, they were standing in a completely different field. Emma blinked, looking around, and she could hardly believe her eyes. 

“My princess, your carriage awaits,” Loki smirked.

“Loki! It’s…It’s a…dragon! A dragon!”

“He’s taking us to Alfheim in exchange for a few baubles. We’ve been acquaintances for hundreds of years.” Loki said this as if it were the most common occurrence to him.

“Wait. We’re not…riding…?”

“Yes. We are.” Loki grinned.  
“Don’t worry, love. I’ve got you. Come now. We’re running behind.”

 

Loki pulled Emma toward the beast by her hand. She was trembling so hard, he could feel it in his body. 

“Here, love. Let me help you up.”

Loki pulled her up the dragon’s back so her legs were just in front of its wings. She could feel the mighty beast as it took in great breaths beneath her. Loki situated himself directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Alright, love. It’s going to be quite windy, so hold tight to his neck, and I’ll hold you close. You’re going to love this, Emma.”   
His voice was thick with excitement, and Emma couldn’t help but smile at her very own God of Mischief, wondering how he ever made friends with a dragon.

Loki let out a feral snarl, and the dragon started to move, opening his enormous wings, immediately taking to the sky.  
Emma shrieked as her stomach dropped to her feet. 

They shot through the night sky, the cold air blowing through Emma’s hair, Loki’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She had to admit she was thrilled. She turned her head to see her husband. He was exhilarated, his face a mixture of awe and pure joy. He squeezed her tighter, pressing his lips to the back of her neck. 

As the dragon began its descent, Emma was sad that the trip was over. After all, how many times would she get the chance to do that again? Then she remembered who she married and knew that he would find new ways to thrill her every day.

 

Loki helped her climb down from the dragon’s back, and she couldn’t hold herself back. She kissed him with everything she had.   
“That was amazing, Loki! How did you make friends with a dragon?”

“Well, darling, no one is friends with a dragon. Merely acquaintances. The dragons just know me well. They know not to cross me. A story for another time, love.”  
Loki had that mischievous glint in his eye that Emma couldn’t resist.

“Would you like to see where we’ll be staying, love?” 

“Oh yes.”

“Well, darling, this is Alfheim, the realm of the light elves. It is said to be the most beautiful realm of all. In fact, the light elves themselves are supposedly the most beautiful creatures, that is until you were born.”

“Loki!” Emma playfully smacked his shoulder. 

Loki lead her into a clearing in the forest. The trees around them were thick, giving them the illusion that they were the only two people in this realm. 

A wooden cabin stood in the clearing. There were lights glowing in the windows, and tiny flowers growing all around the front. The sides of the cabin were covered in green moss, and dancing around the moss were hundreds of lights. 

“Loki, what are those lights?”

“Faeries.”

“Real ones?”

“Would you like to see?”

“Yes! Will they mind?”

“No, they…Well, they like me. They’ll like you too.”

Emma laughed.   
“Of course they do…”

As they stepped closer, the faeries began to swarm around Loki, lighting on him. Emma could hear their tiny giggles as they found their place to sit on Loki’s clothes. One of them even stood on his shoulder, attempting to kiss his cheek. 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, smirking.   
Emma laughed in earnest at the sight of her ‘dangerous’ man covered in faeries.   
“They’re adorable!”

“Thor always made fun of me for this, but he’s just jealous. Ehehehe…”  
“Let’s go inside, love. I know you’re tired.”

 

Once again, Loki lifted Emma into his arms, carrying her over the threshold, saying he simply wanted to be thorough, but Emma saw something else in his eyes.

“What is it, Loki?”

“Odin didn’t want me in Asgard, but I’m allowed to go anywhere else I choose. I didn’t want to tell you this now because I wanted to see if you liked this place first…but, this cabin is ours too. In case we want to get away.”

“Seriously?”

“Is that okay, love?”

“It’s more than okay! This place is magical! Where else can I watch my husband be attacked by faeries?”

Loki wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist, lifting her off the floor.   
“I love you so much. Can we take the tour in the morning, love? Right now, I just want to make love to you and hold you close all night long.”

“Yes, my love. Nothing would please me more.”

 

The next morning, Loki woke to find Emma still asleep curled into his chest. He slowly raised up on one elbow to watch her eyelids flicker. She was so peaceful, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her cheeks pink from sleep, and her lips parted slightly. He could lie there for hours just watching her, but he knew he had some catching up to do with the twins. 

As quietly as he could, he moved down the bed, laying his face on a pillow next to Emma’s belly. Then he began to speak to them in whispered sounds.   
“I know I’m not your real father, but I love you both more than anything. I’d give anything for you to belong only to me. I can’t wait to meet you, little ones. I’ll teach you everything I know.”  
“I know you already love your mommy. I want you to know that I love her more than my own life. I would fight to my last breath to protect her. If you could find it in your heart to give me a chance, I promise I’ll be a good father.”

 

“You’ll be the best father, Loki.”  
Emma sat up slowly, smiling at her husband. 

“I already told you, they’ll choose you.”

“I’m sorry I woke you, love,” Loki grimaced.

“I’m not. You were touching my belly, and I started to have the most delicious dream…about you.”

“Tell me.” Loki grinned, his pupils dilating.

“Why don’t I show you?”

“Even better, darling.”

 

Emma pushed Loki down onto the bed by his shoulders, crashing her mouth down on his. He groaned, already aroused by her actions. Loki put his hands on her sides as she straddled him down low on his thighs. She took his already hard length in both hands and began to rub, gently, blowing cool air on his tip. She was rewarded with a low growl from Loki as he began to pant. 

Emma gripped him, then ran her tongue around his head slowly, torturing him, making him wonder what she was planning. Slowly, she took him into her mouth and began to suck. Loki groaned loudly, inadvertently bucking his hips. She moved her head up and down his shaft, sucking, enveloping him with her tongue.

“Fuck, Emma. Oh Gods, that’s good.”

Emma opened her throat as far as she could, taking him in, then used her hands, closing around him completely, sliding up and down.  
“If you don’t want me to come in your mouth, I suggest you stop that right now…”

Emma didn’t stop. She sucked even harder, working her tongue from side to side, and Loki shouted his release.

“Where in all the nine realms did you learn to do that?” Loki panted.

Emma shrugged, “Another story for another time.”  
She giggled at his expression.

“Come here, love. I’m going to ravish you now.”

 

Loki and Emma spent the next few weeks at their cabin making love, taking walks through the forest, dancing with the faeries, and holding each other in bed. 

Loki talked to the babies most every day in hopes that they would know him when they were born. 

They didn’t need a lot of activities to pass the time on their honeymoon. All they really wanted was each other.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki and Emma decided to return to London a few weeks before the babies were due. Emma wasn’t too concerned with keeping her ultrasound appointments since Loki was able to communicate with the twins, letting her know that they were fine. His daily time with them had gotten slightly out of hand after they began to answer his soft murmurs in their own way. 

Around week 30, Loki had been lying perpendicular to Emma as he always did, stroking her now very large belly. He was speaking softly to the babies in his husky voice as Emma read a book. 

Suddenly, Loki sat up.  
“Emma! They’re communicating! Gods, they’re talking to each other…about me!”

 

“What are you talking about, Loki?”

“They’re, well, they’re sort of…discussing me…in there. I can feel it, Emma. I’m not sure what they’re feeling, but I think it’s positive.”

Emma looked at Loki in wonder. Did he really feel them? Their emotions? He was so sure, but Emma had her doubts…until she saw the tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh, Loki. You really do feel them, don’t you?”

“Yes, love! It’s incredible!”

Several days later, Emma had to gently explain to her husband that keeping her lying down for hours on end just so he could speak to her babies was unreasonable.

 

Around week 34, Loki began watching Emma around the clock as if she might suddenly grow a second head. She couldn’t leave the room without him following her, but she couldn’t figure out why. 

The babies had begun to push on her bladder in a very uncomfortable way, so she was running back and forth to the bathroom every hour or so.   
It was on one of these trips that she’d finally had enough of Loki’s dog-like persistence.

“Loki! I can make it to the bathroom. Why are you watching me like a hawk, love?” She said, completely frustrated.

Loki let out a sigh, like he was stressed, dropping his head.  
“I’m so sorry, Emma. It’s just that, I know it’ll be soon.”

“What will?”

Loki nodded toward Emma’s swollen belly.  
“The babies. They’re coming soon, love. I’m sure of it. Maybe before the end of the week.”

“H-how can you…how do you…IT’S TOO SOON!”

Loki ran to Emma, holding her closely.  
“Shhh, love. It’s not too soon, baby. We’re ready. I’m so ready. I’m dying to meet them. Are you afraid of the birth?”

Emma nestled her face into his neck and nodded.

“I’ll be with you the whole time, love. You’ll be amazing.”  
Loki held her at arm’s length, looking into her eyes.

“I’ll do anything I can to ease your pain, darling. I promise.”

 

Two days later, Emma was folding a pile of tiny baby clothes in the nursery when she felt a sharp pain. She clutched her belly, doubling over, holding onto the changing table in front of her.

“Ah! Loki! Come here, quick!”

Loki was standing beside her in an instant.  
“Let’s go, darling. It’s time.”

In a flash of green light, he had transported them to a sparsely populated park just around the corner from the hospital.

“Loki, someone…may…have seen us,”  
Emma panted, clearly in pain.

“Do I look like I care at this point? My wife is in labor.”

 

Several hours later, the doctor came in to check Emma again. She had lain there waiting for her cervix to dilate for what seemed like days.   
Loki had become more and more angry watching her writhe in pain as no one would administer an epidural until she had reached a certain point in her dilation.

When no one was around, he used his seidr to absorb some of her pain into himself. He didn’t want her to know, so he simply gritted his teeth, tensing his muscles until it passed.

The doctor looked up.  
“Oh, it looks like you’re ready!”

“What? No, wait! I haven’t gotten my epi!”

“Honey, it’s too late now.”

Emma looked to Loki with tears in her eyes.  
“Loki? I…”

He was holding her hand tightly, rubbing circles into her palm.   
“It’s okay, love. I’m here. You can do this.”

 

In the cacophony that followed, no one noticed the green tinged light hovering over Emma or the fact that Loki was on his knees in the floor beside the bed, gritting his teeth, trying not to scream out in pain.   
Everyone was too busy trying to help Emma get the babies into the world safely.   
Loki squeezed Emma’s hand, taking as much of her pain as his magic would allow. He would have taken all of it if he could.

As it was, the doctor and the nurses were amazed at how well she had tolerated birthing the twins.

Loki was so relieved when he heard the first sweet cries, tears streamed down his face; a mixture of agony and astounding joy he’d never felt before. 

He stood up on shaking legs, looking down at Emma.  
“You are amazing, my Emma. You did so well. I’m so proud of you, love.”

The nurses handed the baby boy to Emma, and she smiled, tears in her eyes.   
“Hello, Thor. I’m so happy to meet you at last.”

Loki looked confused at first, then said,   
“You’re absolutely right, my love. Thor.”

As Emma cuddled baby Thor, the nurses handed the baby girl to Loki. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. But when her eyes focused on Loki, he watched in awe as her appearance changed.

Suddenly, her hair grew darker, as black as midnight, and her eyes turned emerald green.

“Emma, she did it…she chose me,” Loki breathed, tears running down his cheeks.   
“She loves me. She really loves me,” he whispered. 

He looked into the baby’s eyes.  
“I love you, too, sweet Frigga.”

 

In the days that followed, baby Thor soon took on more of Loki’s features as well, and he could not have been more proud.   
Loki was sure never to let Emma find out that he’d helped her in the delivery room. He had only wanted to help her, not steal anything from her. He felt he was the coward because he couldn’t stand to see her in such pain.

Two days after the twins’ birth, Emma, Loki, Thor, and Frigga were allowed to go home. They soon realized there was a learning curve when it came to caring for newborn babies, but they were up for any challenge.

Lying in bed together after finally getting the babies to sleep, Loki turned to Emma.  
“Emma, my love?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I just wanted you to know that I have never been this happy in my life. I love you so very much.”

“I love you, too, Loki. Always.”


End file.
